Inuyasha To Vampire
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: This was just an idea I had floating in my head. Takes place after the defeat of Naraku and the second year of Rosario Vampire. It goes over Inuyasha's new life in the future world and his time in Youkai academy.
1. SHARD 1: Hanbun Vampire

_I do not own the series Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their own respective owners/creators._

_I never read the ending to the Inuyasha manga nor the later volumes of Rosario + Vampire so I'll be doing my own thing for these two series._

_I got inspiration for this story after reading so many anime and TV series crossovers with Rosario + Vampire_. So please, R & R.

**Chapter 1: Han bun + Vampire**

Author: Toku Warrior

Rating: T+ for language, suggestive dialog, and possible graphic scenes

E-Mail:

**Inuyasha's Journey**

(_Past_)

It had been almost 7 months since the Shikon Jewel was restored to its full form, with the exception of a few shards which were left with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru. After restoring the jewel Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome worked together to finally kill Naraku. Upon his death, Kikyo's soul was finally able to rest in piece and the wind tunnel in Miroku's right hand completely vanished. Since then, Inuyasha had decided to go in live in Kagome's future world as he knew that Miroku and the others would be fine without him. Of course, 2 months into his living with Kagome's family, he and Kagome had a huge argument which resulted in her yelling the loudest 'SIT' command she could muster. Needless to say, Inuyasha had had enough with always being told to sit and decided to leave. He wanted to wander around for awhile and learn as much as he could of his new world.

Along his journey around Japan, he came across an ancient shrine that Kikyo had once worked at during her time as a shrine priestess all those centuries ago. He decided to inspect the shrine, wanting to relive some of his final memories from his old life. That day would change his life forever as it would set him on a course with a new destiny and possibly a new enemy. That changing factor was the current priestess of the shrine, Hikari. She saw a lot of potential in him as a person and as a warrior. She then took the initiative to help him with any problems he would have while he was there. Inuyasha, after spending a month wandering around, decided to stay at the shrine and learn what he could from Hikari. Let's just say that her training wasn't the most pleasant.

Within the next four months, he was able to increase his own demonic and spiritual power to that of an SS Class demon. He was taught advanced swordsmanship skills from some of the shrine priests that worked alongside Hikari and even some basic martial arts so that he wouldn't have to rely on the Tetsaiga all the time. During his time there, Hikari also found a way to remove the sacred bead necklace around his neck. To her, she believed in not forcing someone to do another's bidding. She had heard how Kaiedei had placed the necklace around his neck and then how Kagome would yell 'sit' every time he wouldn't listen to her or he did something that she did not personally like. Hikari was against the thought of forcing someone to act the way you'd want them to.

After awhile, Inuyasha began to respect Hikari and think of her as an older sister. Hikari would always tend to Inuyasha when he got injured in his training and if he tried to resist then she would tell him that he wouldn't be allowed to train. Within a time frame of only two months, Hikari, with the assistance of Divine magic, had taught Inuyasha all the basic academic skills that went all the way up to grade 11 of high school. Only problem was that it wasn't a peaceful or pleasant experience for him at all. She literally crammed it into his head. He would sometimes have nightmares of being chased by algebraic equations. Finally, after four months had gone by, Hikari felt that he was ready to live in the future world. The only problem was that he could only attain his human form during the time of the new moon. So Hikari, with a fellow priest, then went as far as creating three gifts for Inuyasha.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_Present_)

The time had come for him to say goodbye and now he would be on his way. His first stop would be the Higurashi shrine. He didn't hate Kagome, he just needed time away from her so he could try and understand her world. Inuyasha was about to head for the steps of the old shrine when he was stopped by a gentle female voice.

"Wait a second Inu-kun. I have something to give to you." Called Priestess Hikari as she ran towards him with a wooden box in her hands.

"What's wrong Hikari nee-chan? What's with the box?" Inuyasha asked. He was wearing a white buttoned-up long sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans, brown boots, and an earring in the shape of a small matama in his left ear. He had a duffel bag slung over his right shoulder which contained his old red gi made from the fur of the fire rat, two extra pairs of clothes, some money for food, drinks and subway fair, and a map. In his left hand, he was holding the Tetsaiga in its sheathed state.

"Like I said, I have something for you. It's a going away gift. These should help you on your journey." Hikari said as she handed him the box.

Inuyasha set his stuff down and took the box. He opened it up and upon inspection he noticed that it contained two gold and silver bracelets and a golden necklace with a diamond-like stone to act like a charm. He looked at the contents curiously before he lifted his head up to gaze at Hikari. He gave her a questioning look which she understood and decided to answer him before he was even able to ask any questions.

"Those items are very special Inu-kun. The necklace has the ability to suppress your demonic blood and aura. It will allow you to take on your true human form even without the assistance of the new moon. This way, you can walk around without anyone looking at you. The only drawback is that a lot of your abilities will be slightly suppressed while wearing it but not by much." she told him

"That's pretty cool. What about these bracelets though?" Inuyasha asked as he set the box down on the ground and slipped on the necklace, allowing its powers to grant him his human form but with some of his original half-breed abilities.

"Do you see the one with a symbol that looks like an 'X'? That one has the ability to allow you to switch your attire. This way, you can change from your human clothes to your red gi at anytime when the situation calls for it. It will respond to your thoughts and change your outfit when you want it too. These items are also special as you are the only one who can remove them. No one else, not even me, can take those off of you without your permission." she told him with a smile.

"Cool. Now that's what I call convenience. So, how do I get my red gi into the bracelet?"

"Just touch the bracelet to your old outfit and will the bracelet to accept it as one of your changeable attires." she explained to him.

He took out his old outfit and placed the garb bracelet onto it. He closed his eyes and concentrated and after a few seconds a flash of light occurred. A moment later the light disappeared and his old outfit was no longer in the duffel bag. It was now being stored in the garb bracelet. He then looked at the other remaining bracelet and picked it up.

"What about this one?" he asked.

"That is called the Busou Bracelet. It has the ability to store your Tetsaiga in itself. As you know, it's against the law to carry a sword around in broad daylight. This way, you can have your sword by your side without anyone the wiser. That bracelet works in the same fashion as the Garb Bracelet. Give it a try."

Inuyasha did as told and touched the bracelet to his sword. A moment later the same flash of light appeared then vanished. The Tetsaiga was now sealed inside the Busou Bracelet. He then slipped the two bracelets on his wrists. The Garb Bracelet was on his right while the Busou Bracelet was on his left. He looked at Hikari who had been joined by the other members of the shrine and gave them all a polite bow.

"Thank you all for help. I don't know if I can ever repay you for what you've done for me."

"It's ok. We were glad to help. Oh, I almost forgot. Here, take this." she said as she handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this for?" he asked while looking at the paper quizzically.

"That is your registration form which allows you to attend Youkai Academy." she replied.

"Youkai Academy?"

"It's a school for monsters, a.k.a. demons. I only taught you up to the point where your education was near the 11th grade level. You still need to go to school if you want to function in the modern day society of this world. This school is the only school attended solely by youkai. I want you to continue your education. The school year's second semester won't begin for another two weeks and I believe that Kagome is already a junior in high school. Sure, you'll be in a different school, but I believe it'll be much easier for you there. Trust me on this."

"Well…..ok. If you say so. So this school is for monsters only?"

"Yep. No humans allowed. To be honest, not many humans know about it. I happen to know about it because my father is good friends with the dean of that school. Now hurry up back to the Higurashi shrine and spend the next two weeks with your friends. After that, you'll be attending that school and probably won't see them again until the holidays."

"Right. Well, I'm off. Thanks again Hikari nee-chan!" Inuyasha shouted as he dashed back towards what he wanted to call his home.

"Take care Inu-kun. Make sure to give us a call once in awhile." She yelled to him while she and the other shrine members waved goodbye to the half-breed that they had come to accept as one of their own.

Inuyasha may have been wearing the repression necklace which dampened his demonic abilities somewhat, but he more than made up for that lose with the spiritual abilities he had acquired through his training with the monks. He was making good time and would most likely return home within 2-3 days.

**Higurashi Family Shrine**

It was a bright and beautiful summer afternoon and Kagome was performing the last of her shrine duties of the day. She originally never liked performing these duties but her time back in the warring states era had helped her mature a lot. Now she enjoyed them as they brought a sense of peace to her heart and soul. Of course, she would usually slack off while performing them when she would go into thought about a certain half-breed. And of course, she was deep in thought about Inuyasha at the moment and had started to walk by the door to the bone eaters well and failed to notice the demonic aura emanating from it.

'_Damn that Inuyasha. Where did he go? I just want him to come home. Dear Kami-sama, if you bring him back, I promise to never tell him to sit again_.' She thought and prayed silently. She was so concerned about him that she didn't hear her mother calling her.

"Kagome. Kagome, stop day dreaming and come in for dinner." She pleaded her daughter.

"I got her mom." Sota told his mother as he ran over to his big sister. "Hey sis, snap out of it already!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry about that." She replied as she and Sota made their way back to their mother. Her grandfather had also come outside to see what was taking his granddaughter so long to come and eat.

"Are you ok dear." gramps asked her.

"I'm fine grandpa. I'm just a little worried about…" she trailed off.

"About Inuyasha, right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. You see, I just wa—" she was unable to finish as the small building surrounding the bone eaters well burst apart and out popped a hug centipede type demon. It looked at Kagome and narrowed it's eyes on the sacred jewel that hung around her neck.

"Oh crap, it's a demon!" Kagome shouted. She instinctively reached behind her back for an arrow but was both embarrassed and dumbfounded when she remembered that she didn't have any on her.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" the demon shouted as it dashed towards Kagome and her family.

"Everyone, run away!" Kagome ordered her family.

They tried to run but before they could even manage to turn around the demon leapt forward and lunged for Kagome. She saw this and prepared for the inevitable. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in an 'X' shape pattern in front of her body, trying to shield herself. That was when everyone heard something that they thought they'd never hear again, especially Kagome.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha shouted as he slashed his claws down on the demons hide with enough force that it shattered into tiny pieces. Inuyasha landed on the ground next to Kagome and then slipped back on his necklace, allowing it to revert him to his human form. A moment after the pieces hit the ground they burst into flames and burned away any traces of the demon.

"You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked which was answered with a sudden hug as she glomped him, forcing him to fall onto the ground with her lying on top of him.

"Inuyasha…you came back…you really came back." Kagome said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I did. What, you didn't think you could actually keep me away just by yelling at me, did ya?" he asked with a smile.

That was when Kagome and her family noticed his appearance. His was wearing regular clothes and was in his human form. He even had on a new necklace instead of the sacred bead one. She looked him over with eager eyes and smiled with a blush on her face. She definitely liked his new look. She could even tell that his attitude had mellowed out some.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's with the new look?" Sota spoke up first. "Sis, you gonna lay there on top of him or don't you think that your bed would be a better place for that sorta thing." he added with a sly smile.

"Urusai, baka!" Kagome yelled at him as she tried to punch him.

"Cool it Kagome, he was just teasing you. Sota, don't mess with your sister or you'll live to regret it. Remember, you both still live under the same roof." Inuyasha warned him which he returned with a gulp.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, I have to ask the same question. What's up with the new look?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh this? Well, I guess I do have some explaining to do. But how about we go inside so that way, Kagome can change and then I can explain every thing over dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope you're hungry Inuyasha. I made teriyaki flavored beef stew tonight."

"Sweet! Let's eat!"

Kagome and her mother just smiled at him as they walked into the house. He may have mellowed out some but he was still the same old Inuyasha. Over the course of dinner, he told them of how he went to an old shrine that Kikyo had once worked at and figured it would be a good place to clear his head. That's where he met the priestess Hikari and where he would end up staying for the next four months. He told them every thing. From the type of training he received, to the three gifts he had received and what they did (this part gave Kagome some ideas), and he even told them how Hikari had enrolled him into an academy meant solely for monsters.

The last part worried Kagome but her grandfather calmed her down, explaining that he had heard about Youkai academy once before and even had the opportunity to talk with its dean. After hearing his story and the reassuring words of her grandfather, Kagome smiled at the good fortune that Inuyasha had received. Even though they would be in different schools, they would be in the same grade and they would graduate at the same time. Plus he would get to come home for the holidays and on summer break and he could always call with the school payphone every weekend to keep her updated so she wouldn't feel left out.

After dinner and the story were over, Inuyasha went to take a shower while Kagome got ready for bed. Her mother had thought ahead and set up the guest room as Inuyasha permanent room. After Inuyasha finished his shower, he dried off and changed into a pair of red bed pants and a white t-shirt. He walked over to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. She allowed him in and they said goodnight to one another. He was about to turn around and leave to go to his own room when Kagome grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down with her onto her bed.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, and he returned the passionate kiss. The kiss then turned into a complete make-out session which lasted for 30 minutes and it would have gone on longer if they hadn't heard Kagome's mother walking up the stairs. She peered into her daughters room and saw them talking about their old adventures. Of course, she knew what they had really been doing. She just smiled and went back down stairs. With her departure, Inuyasha got up and gave Kagome a quick kiss goodnight on her lips and she moaned slightly at the contact. He left her room and closed her door and then went to his room to get some sleep.

**2 Weeks Later**

A blue and white bus was driving down the road with only two occupants inside. One was the bus driver. He had a cryptic feel about him and his eyes were glowing slightly. He had a cigar stuck in his mouth while he drove. The other occupant was a young boy, no older than 16, wearing a green school jacket with white trim at the end of the sleeves. He had on a white buttoned-up long sleeve shirt and a pair of black khakis and brown shoes. He wore a black tie and around his right wrist was a small chain in the shape of small crosses which met a circular object that looked like a lock. This was Tsukune Aono. He was heading towards Youkai Academy for his second year there. Youkai Academy was a school for monsters and humans were not allowed. In fact, if a human was found there, they would instantly kill him/her.

Tsukune was the only exception as he was the only human there. Of course, only a select few knew what he was. A few students, a couple of faculty members, and the bus driver. Speaking of the bus driver, Tsukune noticed that he was taking a different route than the usual one.

"Ano, excuse me. Are we going somewhere different?" Tsukune asked.

"It's nothing to worry your head over boy. We are just going to pick up a new student who will be making his first trip to the academy. Apparently, he will be in the same grade as you." the bus driver replied to his young passenger.

"Really, is he a human like me?!" Tsukune asked excitedly. He liked the idea of making a new friend. The last new friend he had made at Youkai academy was Moka's little sister Kokoa. She was rough around the edges but she and Tsukune had ended up becoming good friends after awhile.

"Not exactly. He's something…..else." the bus driver replied in his usual cryptic voice.

"Hmm, I wonder what he could be." Tsukune said to himself quietly.

Further down the road, in front of the steps at the Higurashi Family Shrine, Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for the bus that would take Inuyasha to Youkai Academy to show up. Her mother and grandfather were there with them because they wanted to see Inuyasha off. He felt a little embarrassed but he quickly got over it. They were all making small talk when the bus came into view. The bus pulled up in front of the group and opened its doors. Inuyasha and the others looked up at the bus driver and a shiver went up and down their spines.

"All aboard for Youkai Academy, han bun-san." the bus driver told Inuyasha.

"Just a sec." Inuyasha said to him.

Inuyasha turned around and gave Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather a hug which they returned. He then turned to Kagome and hugged her as well which she then answered with a small passionate kiss. A moment later, they reluctantly broke away from each other and Inuyasha started heading towards the bus doors.

"Wait a sec Inuyasha." Kagome called out.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Here, take this too." she put her hand in one of her skirt pockets and then puller out a small leather strap with a shard of the Shikon Jewel attached to it. "I wanted you to take a piece of this with you. It might be able to bring you some luck. Plus, with so many monsters there, it may help you out in a fight." she told him as she gave him a quick peck o the lips. He smiled back at her and slipped on the new necklace so that it interlaced with his other one. He looked back at Kagome and thanked her for the gift and then turned around and got on the bus. The doors closed behind him and the bus was off.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha looked around the bus as he was looking for a place to sit down and noticed that besides himself, there were only two other people on the whole bus. He looked at the bus driver and then at boy in the back. He decided that it might take awhile to get to the school so he went to make small talk with the other student. He walked over and sat in the seat on the other side of Tsukune.

"Hi, what's up?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down and placed his duffel bag and school briefcase next to him.

"Not much. You must be new to the academy." Tsukune replied.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it. You been going there long?"

"I'm starting my second semester of the year there. I'm a second year so feel free to ask me any questions you have regarding the school and its rules….I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oops. Sorry about that. My name's Inuyasha. That's just it. The one name." Inuyasha told his new friend while extending his hand.

"Well, that's interesting. I've never met anyone who only has a first name and no sure-name before. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied, taking Inuyasha's extended hand and shaking it.

"You'll get use to it. So, what's the down-low on this school? What do I need to know to survive and not get my head bitten off?"

"Well, for starters, it's against school rules to reveal your true monster form unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It's not really. Some students forget that rule accidentally and others intentionally break it just to show off. Other than that just follow the rules and don't cause any serious trouble."

"Fair enough. Now, are there any students that I need to watch out for?"

"Well, let's see…there are a few. There's one guy in my class named Saizou. He's an Orc and he has a pretty rotten temper. He's also a womanizer. The next one would be the third year Gin. He's a werewolf and a big flirt and womanizer. But other than that he's actually a pretty nice guy and a good friend."

"Well that's cool. I have a friend back in at my 'old' home who's actually a wolf demon. He and I get along to an extent. Of course, when he tries to go after my girlfriend we end up butting heads."

"Wow! Did you say your friend is a demon?" Tsukune asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he is. Believe it or not but monsters and demons aren't really far off from one another. Just in certain aspects of life and goals really. The only being that I know of that's considered both a monster and a demon is a vampire. Other than that there aren't really any other things that could be said about the two species."

"I see. That's some pretty good information. I'll definitely have to write that down."

"So, is there anyone else I need to be careful of?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to be certain.

"Not really. Oh wait, now that you mention it there are these four girls. They're all good friends of mine and they watch my back while I'm at the school. They are Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendou, and Mizore Shirayuki. If by some chance you become their friend then be prepared to have the whole male student body gunning after you with murderous intentions."

"Point dually noted and taken." Inuyasha replied as he took in all the information Tsukune was giving him. That was when his demonic sense of smell picked it up. It was the scent of a human and it was coming from Tsukune.

Inuyasha let the scent run through his mind as he placed it. Because his demonic blood came from that of a dog demon, his sense of smell was very sharp. He could tell the difference between the blood of demons, animals and humans. He could also tell if someone was giving off the scent of a human they had just been with or the scent of them actually being a human. Of course, the repression necklace dampened his sense of smell a bit so it took him a few extra moments to sort out the smell. That was when he learned Tsukune's secret.

"So Tsukune….I do have one final question for ya."

"Hmm, what would that be?"

"Well, is it true that humans are not allowed at this school and that if a human somehow finds their way there they are never heard from again?"

"Yeah, that's true. Why do you ask?" Tsukune asked. He didn't like where this was going. '_Why is he asking me that? Wait! Could he have figured out that I'm a human? If he did, what will he do to me_?' Tsukune thought to himself. He started to sweat a little bit as he slowly started to panic.

The bus driver had been listening in on their whole conversation and was amused at how Tsukune was acting towards Inuyasha's last question. It was to be expected. But it wasn't everyday that a human and a half-demon rode a bus that would take them to a school meant solely for monsters. They both had a lot to lose if it was found out that they were human, well half-human in Inuyasha's case.

"Well, I was just curious. If they don't allow humans on the school ground then why are you, a human, attending such a school?" Inuyasha asked him with a small smirk on his face.

"W-w-what. I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Seriously!" Tsukune was now sweating bullets and was scarred out of his mind.

"Oh give it up already. I have an acute sense of smell. I can easily distinguish the scent difference of a real human and the scent of demon masquerading as a human."

'_Oh shit! He found me out. Now what am I gonna do? I wish Moka and the girls were here right now_.' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Don't worry Tsukune. I won't tell a soul. Your and I are friends now so I got your back. Here, I'll tell you my secret so you can have something over me. I'm actually a half-demon. I'm also much older than I appear."

"Huh, you're a half-demon?" Tsukune asked in a shocked tone.

"Yep."

"And you say that you're older than you appear. Just how old are you really?"

"Well to be honest….I'm a little over 400 years old. Give or take a few decades. I was born during the warring states era of Japan and after fighting a priestess for the possession of the sacred jewel of four souls, I was sealed to a tree for 50 years. One day, a girl named Kagome fell down a well located at her family shrine. She is originally from this era but she's the direct descendant of the priestess Kikyo, the same priestess that sealed me to a tree."

"Whoa! Amazing. Go on. I want to here the rest of the story." Tsukune was practically begging.

"Well, she pulled the arrow that bound me to the tree out of my body and I reawakened. Then it was discovered that the jewel of four souls, a.k.a. the Shikon Jewel, was originally burned with Kikyo's body but had somehow ended up in Kagome's body. Well, long story short, a crow demon stole the jewel, Kagome killed it with a sacred arrow but shattered the jewel in the process. So Kagome and I went on a journey to find all the shards of the jewel. We made a few friends along the way that would soon join us on our journey. Of course, this was all a coincidence seeing that we all had a similar connection."

"Really, a connection. What's that?"

"A demon, or more like a human who found a way to turn himself into a demon, named Naraku, was the one who set me and Kikyo against one another. A girl named Sango, who was also a demon hunter, wanted revenge against him for slaughtering her whole village. A lecherous monk named Miroku, whose family had been cursed by Naraku, wanted to kill him so that the curse, which was a powerful wind tunnel in the palm of his right hand, could be lifted. Kagome just wanted to stop Naraku from hurting more innocent people. Shippo, a little fox demon child, was orphaned as his parents had been killed and so he came along with us. He may not have looked it but he could definitely hold his own in a fight. Even showed me up on more than one occasion."

"Wow! So what else happened?"

"Well, Kikyo's spirit was resurrected but she still blamed me and called me a traitor. Then she too found out about Naraku and how he had tricked us. Since then we only helped one another but it never really went any farther than that. We met a wolf demon, Koga, along the way and he too wanted revenge against Naraku for killing most of his pack. My older brother, though my enemy at the time, also wanted revenge against Naraku as well for using him. Needless to say, we restored the Shikon Jewel to its full form, except for a few shards which were left with our friends for a reason, and then Kagome, my older brother Sesshomaru, and I worked together and finally killed Naraku. Kikyo's spirit was finally able to rest in peace and the curse on Miroku's family was lifted. After that, I returned here with Kagome and decided to stay with her. After 2 months I then went on a journey and met a priestess named Hikari and she helped me by training me and gave me a standard education that is on par with a 2nd year high school student. That's it."

"Man that would definitely make an awesome novel. Well, it seems that we're about to enter the tunnel that will take us to Youkai Academy. Are you ready Inuyasha?"

"You bet. I can't wait."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune and Inuyasha made their way to their dorm rooms. It just so happened that Inuyasha's room was right next door. They both went into their separate rooms to place their things inside. Inuyasha was putting his clothes away when he heard a scream come from Tsukune's room. Inuyasha immediately dashed out of his room and burst into Tsukune's room, ready for a fight.

"Tsukune! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked but then got his answer when he saw Tsukune being glomped by a girl with blue hair and huge breasts. She was pressing her enormous mounds up against his chest while hugging him tightly.

"Oh Tsukune! I missed you so much." the blue haired girl cooed at him.

Just then, a huge yellow pan appeared out of thin air and slammed down on the girls head and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha turned around and saw four more girls standing behind him. One was very beautiful and had long pink hair. The second one was a little shorter and had red hair and a menacing look in her eyes. The third one had purple/blue hair, a lollipop in her mouth and she also had an icy aura about her. The last one was young looking. She looked no older than 12 and she was holding a wand and was wearing a witches hat. Just then, the first girl, the one that had been glomping Tsukune, got up and yelled at the younger girl that was wearing the witch's hat.

"What was that for you little brat?!"

"Well duh. I won't let you suffocate my Tsukune-sama with your oversized breast you cow!"

"What are you talking about? He's my destined one!"

"Actually, he belongs to me!" shouted the girl with the lollipop.

"You guys, will you please stop this. You're all causing Tsukune trouble." the pink haired girl tried to plead with the other three girls.

"Give it up onee-sama. You know that they'll never quit." the red head told her sister.

That was when Tsukune and Inuyasha both had had enough. Tsukune just sighed as his head slumped into his shoulders and he sat sown on his bed with a small exhausted look on his face. Inuyasha went to his friends' side and felt his forehead.

"Whoa, Tsukune! You're running a fever man. Come on. Lay down and get some rest. Classes don't start for another two days so you should sleep until then."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I've been feeling tired for awhile now." Tsukune replied a little weakly.

"Tsukune! Oh on, are you gonna be ok?!" the blue haired girl asked as she tried to get to his side. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't going to let her.

"Don't even think about it. He has a fever and all your arguing and fighting, not to mention YOUR glomping, is just making it worse. For right now, it'd be best if you got the school nurse to come look in on him so she can prescribe him some medicine."

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do. He's my destined one. Who do you think you are anyway?" the blue haired girl demanded as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Obviously, I'm the only one of his friends that is actually concerned about his health and not trying to press flesh." Inuyasha shouted back at her.

"Kurumu-chan. Listen to him. He's right. Tsukune needs his rest. We can visit him later. Right now, let's just get the nurse so he can get the proper medical attention." the pink haired girl pleaded.

"Oh alright!"

"Why use a nurse when I can just cure him with magic-desu!" the little girl beamed as she started waving her wand around and began to recite a spell.

Inuyasha didn't like magic all that much, considering he had been on the receiving end of some pretty powerful spells in the past. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of doing. He grabbed her wand and yanked it away from her.

"Hey! Give that back. That's my wand-desu!" the little girl shouted at him

"I'll give it back once you start acting more responsible. Don't you know that magic can't solve everything. From what Tsukune told me, your magic tends to backfire a lot even though you do have good intentions behind your spells. Even so, it's dangerous to use it on a sick person."

"What would you know about magic-desu?!" the little girl snorted.

"Plenty enough, considering I've been on the receiving end of some pretty high level spells in my life time. Not really fond memories."

"Very well said, Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. He knew who it was but he had no idea that he had followed him through the bone eaters well. Inuyasha started looking around as well as the girls as they wanted to know where the voice came from.

"Mioga, where the hell are you?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Why right here master." Mioga answered as he popped out from the top of his masters' head and landed on his nose. "Ah, how I've missed this nose." Mioga said as he began to drink some of Inuyasha's blood. The girls starred at the little flea demon in amazement.

SMACK!

Mioga's flattened body floated in the air and into Inuyasha's palm. His body re-inflated and he looked up at his master and gulped. Inuyasha was not in a happy mood. He was already having to lecture a Succubus and a Witch but now he had to deal with a perverted demon flea.

"Alright Mioga, start talkin'." Inuyasha said in a menacing voice as he glared at him.

"Um, sorry for intruding master. But as you know, your father assigned me to be your vassal and I couldn't just simply leave you alone with Kagome after your last venture through the bone eaters well. It is my sworn duty to serve you master."

"Baloney! You run at the very scent of danger!"

"Excuse me." Announced the purple haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Might it be better if we took this somewhere else? All this commotion probably isn't very good for Tsukune-san."

"Yeah, you're right. Is there any place safe where we can talk?"

"Well…" the red haired girl began to ponder. "How about the newspaper club room? That's our normal hangout."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha looked around the newspaper club room with Mioga riding on his shoulder. They were looking at some of last years newspapers and both of them were impressed with the articles. Mioga was especially impressed with the article on the school swim team, or was he more interested of the photo of them in their bikinis. It didn't really matter as Inuyasha didn't notice it at all. He was, instead, thinking of how hot Kagome would look in one of those bikinis. Dirty fantasies of Kagome wearing a skimpy bikini flooded his mind. Mioga saw a blush on his face and noticed how he was apparently daydreaming. He knew what Inuyasha was thinking about.

The girls were just starring at the two of them in curiosity. Even Gin and Miss Nekonome had entered the class room and were surprised to see them. Miss Nekonome saw Inuyasha and at first thought he wanted to sign up for the newspaper club but then got a bad feeling from him when she got closer to him (must have something to do with her being a cat monster and Inuyasha being a half-demon whose demonic blood comes from a dog demon).

Gin walked over to the five girls who were sitting down and watching Inuyasha look around. He stood behind them at then gave the young half-demon one last quizzical look before looking back at the girls.

"Ok girls, who's he?" Gin asked.

"We don't know. He appears to be a new friend of Tsukune's. He burst into his room right when I started hugging him." Kurumu told him.

"Well I for one am thankful for his interference. If hadn't busted in then who knows how long it would have been until we got Tsukune-san's door open."

"Well, if he saved Tsukune from Kurumu's loving bear hugs and Mizore thinks he's ok then he's probably alright." Gin replied.

"That's true. He seems to be an alright person. Though I wouldn't put it past him to be a pervert like the wolf here." the red haired girl quipped.

"Kokoa-chan! Don't say things like that. He might hear you." the pink haired girl wined.

"She's probably right Moka. I mean, that little flea creature that's with him jumped down my shirt and scurried all across my breast while we were on our way here." Kurumu pointed out. "Who knows, he may be the same way."

"What about you Yukari-chan? Do you like Tsukune's new friend?" Moka asked the little witch.

"I don't like him at all-desu!" she yelled.

"Ara, why's that Yukari-chan?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"Because….he took my wand away from me." Yukari said with a pout.

"That's probably a good thing. Your spells to tend to backfire once in awhile. Especially when it comes to healing magic. Remember the incident with Moka and her sprained ankle?" Kurumu reminded her.

"That's beside the point! No one has the right to take my wand away from me-desu!"

Inuyasha was just continuing to look through the old newspapers while listening to everyone talk about him. He didn't really care. It wasn't the first time the people would talk badly about him behind his back. He continued to look through the old newspaper until he found the article that was about the academies public safety committee being defeated by Tsukune and the girls, minus Kokoa. Apparently, Tsukune had defeat Kuyou, the leader of the committee and a powerful S Class Kitsune. He wondered if he was related to Shippo in anyway. That was when he heard someone call his name.

"Master Inuyasha. I think it would be a good idea to call Mrs. Higurashi and tell her you made it here safely." Mioga informed his master.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, and don't think that you're off the hook Mioga. You are to stay with me at all times. I don't need you to mess things up for me. If I here of you doing anything perverted, even once, it the wind scar for you. Got it?" Inuyasha warned the little flea.

"Y-yes master! As you wish." Mioga gulped.

"Hey, you!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head and saw Yukari approaching him.

"Give me back my wand-desu!"

"Nu-uh. I don't think so. You're to immature with it. Prove to me that you can help Tsukune with magic. If you can then, and only then, will I return your wand."

"Hey!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked and saw Moka heading towards him, holding out her hand.

"Give me the wand. You have no right in keeping it from Yukari-chan."

"Moka-sama!" Yukari turned her head towards Inuyasha. "You heard my Moka-sama! Give it back-desu!"

"I don't think so." Inuyasha replied and then touched the wand to the Busou bracelet on his left wrist. A flash of light appeared over the wand before it disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd the brat's wand go?!" Kurumu asked in a shocked tone.

"It's inside my bracelet for safe keeping."

"Grrr….Give it back!!!" Yukari shouted and was about to leap at him when the door opened.

"Tsukune! What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Moka told him worriedly.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone was getting along with Inuyasha. That's all." Tsukune replied weakly.

"Well we're not. His little flea friend jumped down my shirt and he took Yukari's wand and won't give it back to her." Kurumu told him.

"Inu…yasha…is that…true?"

"Yes and no. Mioga, the flea is actually a pretty well know perverted demon. If you want to get revenge on him for going down your shirt then by all means, feel free to do so. As for me taking the mini witch's wand…yeah, I did. She was going to try and cast a healing spell on you. After what you told me about her magic, I decided to confiscate it from her until she can learn not to rely on it so much."

"I understand your intentions, but it's still wrong. Please, give it back to her."

Inuyasha didn't understand why Tsukune wasn't worried about the witch's unpredictable magic. But, Tsukune was his friend and decided to do as he asked. He closed his eyes and raised his left hand and placed it just inches above Yukari's opened right hand. A second later, the Busou bracelet glowed and the wand materialized in Yukari's hand. Yukari beamed and was happy as could be now that she had her wand back. She ran over to Tsukune and hugged him while thanking him for getting her wand back for her. That was when the crud hit the fan.

The door behind Tsukune burst open and in stepped a well built young man with piercings on his face. He was being accompanied by some other guys that looked like a group of punkers. The man looked at Tsukune and smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the low level piece of trash, Tsukune, and his little bitch harem." the man said in a cold voice.

"Saizou! What do you want?!" Gin shouted at the Orc.

"Easy, I've come for Moka."

Tsukune moved himself in front of Moka so as he could try and protect her. Of course, with him being sick, he wasn't much use to anyone. Moka knew what had to be done and grabbed Tsukune's hand and placed it on her rosary. She gave him a reassuring nod and allowed him to pull it off the chain that was attached to the chocker around her neck.

The aura in the room shifted into one of pure darkness. The sky outside glowed red as a bright red moon appeared in the background. Moka's pink hair turned into a silver colour and fangs became more pronounced. Her body filled out her school uniform more, to both Mioga's and Gin's delight, and her eyes turned into a red color with slitted pupils. This was inner Moka. Inuyasha looked on in amazement at the vampire girls' transformation and at the amount of power she was letting out. Moka turned her head and looked directly at Inuyasha, giving him a cold stare.

"Don't run off anywhere. After I finish with the Orc, I'm going to teach you a lesson for being mean to my friends." she told him coldly.

"That is if you can beat me Moka. I've recently acquired an item that has granted me enough power to take you out. I will beat you and make you my little sex slave." Saizou said with a lecherous smirk crossing his face.

"We'll have to see about that. Let's take this outside. I don't want to cause any damage to the school building."

"Fine by me. Lead the way."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Everyone was located in the area of the campus that looked like a graveyard. The ground was littered with the bones of dead humans. Mioga, like any self respecting demon flea, got a good distance away from the upcoming battle but just far to where he could still see the fight. Kurumu was holding up Tsukune while Yukari and Mizore stood at his side, making sure that they would be able to protect him if Saizou came after him. Miss Nekonome and Gin had also come along. For Miss Nekonome, she just wanted to make sure none of her students from the newspaper club died. She didn't actually like Saizou that much. Gin only cam along so he could get pictures of Moka beating the crap out of the Orc and maybe get a few panty shots in the process. Inuyasha was also there but for two reasons. The first was that he wasn't going to back down from Moka's challenge. The second was that his gut was telling him that something was off about Saizou. Even his buddies didn't stick around for the fight. They ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Well, let's get this over with, my dear Moka." Saizou said as he blew her a kiss that would have made her lose her lunch.

"Yes, let's. I have some other business to attend to and you just happen to be in the way." she said as she looked at Inuyasha and gave him a death glare.

Saizou then let a smirk cross his face as his body began to transform. His clothes ripped away and fell to the ground in tattered pieces. His muscles swelled and his body grew until he was almost 10 feet tall. His hand grew long, 6 inch claws and his teeth became razor sharp. This was usually the end of his transformation but he shocked everyone, even Moka, as he kept on transforming. His body turned a dark grey color as some armor platting covered parts of his stomach, back, and arms. His eyebrows bulged out a bit and he grew a pair of curved horns from his forehead. Spikes grew from his elbows and knees and his clawed toes tore away his shoes. Finally, two spike-like protrusions sprouted from the top of his wrists and look like they could extend and be used as weapons. That was when Inuyasha noticed it. It was something that sent a shiver down his spine. Embedded in the center of the Orc's chest was the pink shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Saizou let out a roar as his eyes glowed a dark blood red. His monstrous aura had then grown to where it now overshadowed Moka's. Her leg's started to become weak as she starred at the new form that Saizou had taken and at the power that she felt him give off. Everyone starred at the Orc in awe as he let a powerful shockwave burst from his gut which then slammed into Moka and sent her flying into a tomb stone. She took a moment to gather her senses and then stood back up, though a little wobbly.

"How did he do that?!" Gin shouted.

"I'll tell you how you mangy wolf. It's because I posses a shared of the sacred Shikon Jewel. When a monster or demon comes into possession of even a small shard of the jewel, their power magnifies and intensifies. The bigger the amount of shards one has the more power they obtain. As you can see, the one I have is a nice fat juicy one." Saizou said as he pointed one of his clawed fingers to the jewel in the center of his chest.

"Then I guess I'll just have to rip that jewel out of you and take it for myself." Moka stammered as she lunged at the jewel empowered Orc.

Saizou just side stepped Moka and watched her plow right into another tomb stone. He just let out a short snort as he swung his arm with enough force that the shockwave sent her flying into a tree. Moka coughed up blood upon impacting the tree and fell down to the ground. Yukari then summoned a huge and ancient looking text book and began to go through it, trying to finds out anything she could on the Shikon Jewel. Everyone else just starred in fear of the Orc's power. That was when Mizore and Kurumu went over to help their fallen friend. Mizore formed ice claws from her hands while Kurumu sprouted bat-like wings, a tail with a spade-shaped tip, and 6 inch long claws. Kokoa also joined in as the three girls began to wail on Saizou with everything they had.

Moka looked up and saw that her friends had come to her side and were doing the best that they could to try and hurt Saizou. But no matter how much they attacked him, they were unable to even make a scratch on his armored body. Saizou let out a powerful roar that shook the ground as he grabbed a hold of Kurumu by her tail and slammed her into the ground with enough force that a crater formed under her body. Her body just slumped as she felt her body lose all it's energy from the attack. He literally had knocked the wind out of her. Tsukune was getting worried and started to eye the holy lock around his wrist and was contemplating on removing it so he could help. Miss Nekonome saw this and placed her hand on his, calming him down and reassured him that everything would be alright.

Mizore fired ice shards at Saizou but he easily swatted them away. He was becoming annoyed at their attempts and decided to end their interference. He dashed at Mizore with such blinding speed that she barely had a chance to turn around when he slammed his huge fist into her back, breaking it. Mizore let out a scream at the pain and she fell over and hit the ground with a thud.

"Mizore-san!" Tsukune yelled as his friend fell unconscious from the blow.

Moka and Kokoa landed next to her side and tried to get her to wake up but it was no use. Kokoa had tears in her eyes as Moka's rage was now at it's breaking point. Saizou stepped closer and then stopped in front of the two vampire sisters. A huge grin crossed his face as he looked down at his handy work. Yukari dropped to her knees as the book she was looking through disappeared. Gin looked at her and saw that she was starting to cry.

"Yukari, what's wrong?!" Gin snapped.

"I…I…I…"she trailed off.

"Yukari!!!"

"I can't find anything on the Shikon Jewel whatsoever." she cried out.

"Of course you couldn't. That's because it's not of common knowledge to monsters. But it's a different story to demons." Saizou said.

Saizou sent a quick kick into Moka's gut, knocking her right back into the three, making her cough even more blood. He then looked at Kokoa and a dark smile appeared on his face. He licked his lips and began to reach for her. Everyone saw and Tsukune was about to reach for his holy lock when Inuyasha made a sudden dash at the Orc. Saizou barely had time to notice as Inuyasha rammed the side of the Orc's head with his knee. The Orc was sent flying back and he crashed into a tomb stone that was topped of by a huge statue of an angel. Inuyasha landed in front of Kokoa and looked down at her. She starred at him in shock. Everyone did. Moka was the most surprised at this turn of events. Saizou got up and looked at him with hate in his eyes. That was when Saizou noticed something dangling from Inuyasha's neck. It was the necklace the Kagome had given him. The one that was attached to a Shikon Jewel shard.

"You, you have a shard of the sacred jewel too?!" Saizou asked in surprise. Everyone starred at Inuyasha and then noticed the shard handing fro a necklace around his neck.

"Ya know, I really hate guys that pick on cute little girls. I detest those that would even consider hurting a woman even more!" Inuyasha shouted as he ripped the repression necklace from around his neck.

He allowed the necklace to fall into Kokoa's lap and that was when his transformation began. His muscles flexed slightly as his demonic strength returned to it's full power. His long black hair turned silver and his dog ears reappeared on the top of his head. The Garb bracelet glowed and in a flash of light, his school uniform vanished and was replaced by his old red gi. His eyes turned from black into a feral yellow color. His claws grew about an inch as he cracked his knuckles. His demonic aura raged as his canines became more pronounced. His power was completely overpowering Saizou's due to the added affects of his jewel shard. Everyone starred at him with awe as they saw the new form Inuyasha was displaying.

"That's right! Now I remember." Tsukune shouted.

"Remember? Remember what Tsukune-san?" Yukari asked.

"Well, when I met Inuyasha on the bus he found out that I was a human just by my scent. But instead of killing me, he told me what he was."

"Really, well then what is he?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"I'm a half-demon." Inuyasha told them.

Everyone, even Saizou, went wide eyed as their jaws dropped. That was when Inuyasha went on the attack. He dashed at the Orc with lightening speed and swiped his clawed hand at the monster. Unlike the others, his attacks actually damaged his armor covered body. With every hit he landed, Saizou screamed out in pain as blood began to pour out from his wounds. Inuyasha then jumped up and landed a powerful slamming kick onto the top of Saizou's skull. His skull busted open and blood spurted out. Inuyasha then landed a nasty right hook to the side of Saizou's head which sent the Orc flying. Saizou slammed against a huge boulder which gave way and crumbled on top of the monster.

Not wasting anytime Inuyasha jumped high into the air above the debris and waited for Saizou to emerge. This was a big mistake on Inuyasha's part. A huge blast of dark energy erupted from the debris and slammed into Inuyasha, causing him to scream in pain as the blast engulfed him. The blast faded and Inuyasha fell back down to Earth and hit the ground hard. Saizou got up and ran at the half-demon, brandishing his claws.

"Master Inuyasha, look out behind you!" Mioga called as he landed on his masters' shoulder. Mioga may not like being in a dangerous battle, but if Inuyasha needed help, he would be ready to give it at a moments notice.

Saizou reached Inuyasha's location and brought his clawed hands down upon the half-breed. That would be the final mistake that Saizou would ever make for the rest of his life.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as his clawed hand lashed out and ripped through both of Saizou's hands, cutting them off.

Inuyasha then gave Saizou a powerful kick in the gut and sent the Orc flying back about 200 ft before he stopped himself y digging his feet into the ground. To everyone's amazement, Saizou's hands slowly started to regenerate. Of course, Inuyasha wasn't going to give him the chance. He dug the claws on his right hand into chest, making a very deep wound, bringing blood up to the surface. He allowed the blood to cover his hand and opened it up to reveal his blood covered claws.

"What's he doing injuring himself like that?" Kokoa asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She then got her answer.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha slashed at the air with his blood covered claws and let loose a crimson red slash attack made up of his own half-demon blood.

The attack made contact with Saizou's chest and cut deep. Inuyasha followed up on his last attack and lunged at the Orc with the same hand, still glowing in blood red energy. He rammed his hand into the Orc's chest and straight through, coming out of his back. Inuyasha pulled his arm back out of Saizou's body and then kicked him away with a powerful spinning roundhouse kick.

Saizou got up slowly, holding his chest with his half-formed right hand and then noticed that his power began to fade away very quickly. A form of shock fell upon his face when he looked at the whole in his chest and noticed that the jewel shard was gone. He then looked at Inuyasha who was holding the jewel shard between his fingers while smiling a devilish smile at the injured Orc.

"He got the jewel away from Saizou. Yahoo!" Kurumu shouted happily. That meant that Saizou was no longer a threat anymore.

"That's great. Now we can finish him off easily." Gin added.

"No! I'm gonna finish him. It's time he learned his place on the monster and demon food chain!" Inuyasha yelled as he pocketed the shard and then raised his left arm into the air.

"Tetsaiga!"

A flash of light appeared around his arm and then vanished. What was once an empty palm was now a hand clutching onto the sheath of the Tetsaiga. Inuyasha slipped the sheath into his gi's belt and took hold of the hilt with his right hand. He pulled the sword out and with a brilliant glow of energy, the banged up sword instantly turned into a huge curved blade that was in the shape of a fang. Where the hand guard would normally be was now a furry piece of demon dog fur. Inuyasha focused his energy and the Tetsaiga glowed a dark blood red color as it began to pulse with energy.

"Sugoi!" Yukari shouted.

"That's amazing!" Kokoa exclaimed.

"Now that's a sword!" Gin added.

"Alright Saizou, time to DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as blue and red energy began to form around the Tetsaiga.

Everyone began to notice that the wind had started to pick up greatly and that it was converging around the Tetsaiga. Moka looked on at Inuyasha and his sword and smirked. '_Looks like we just got a new friend_.' she thought to herself. '_I guess so. That's great. If he's showing us his real form then that must mean he trusts us_.' outer Moka told her inner self. '_Maybe, but it could be because he just wanted to get a hold of the jewel shard_.' inner Moka responded to her other self.

"Please, spare me! I'll change. I swear!" Saizou pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Inuyasha!" Moka called out to him.

"What?!" he quipped.

"Mind if I say some parting words to him before you kill him?"

"Be my guest." He replied with a sly smile.

Moka turned her head towards Saizou and gave him a cold stare. Saizou looked back at her in fear and gave her a pleading look. She just scoffed at him and said her infamous phrase to the Orc.

"Saizou……..KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Inuyasha took this as his cue and raised the Tetsaiga up above his head. Mioga jumped up on his masters' shoulder as he wanted a front row seat to the Orc's destruction. Inuyasha let out a growl as he swung the Tetsaiga downwards in a diagonal slash.

"Die Saizou! Wind Scar!"

The Tetsaiga released a wave of destructive demonic energy straight towards the Orc. The energy hit the ground and formed three gouges as it hit Saizou and obliterated him. The blast of energy carried on and took all of the trees in its path with it. A moment later the energy dissipated and everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the destruction that the Tetsaiga had caused. Inuyasha returned the Tetsaiga to its sheath, reverting it to its banged up form. The sword the vanished in a flash of light, returning to its storage place within the Busou bracelet. He closed his eyes and then he was covered in a flash of light as well. The light then died down and he was covered in his school uniform once again, returning his red gi to the Garb bracelet.

Kokoa got up and ran up to him with his repression necklace in hand. She stopped in front of him and returned his necklace back to him. He took it and fastened it back around his neck. Once again the repression necklace repressed his demonic aura and reverted him to his human form. After a moment Inuyasha let out a sigh as he settled back into his human body. He then opened his eyes and saw that Kokoa was still standing in front of him. He gave her a quick smile and she blushed a bright red. Moka then approached him and stood in front of him, although with a bit of trouble.

"So that's the Tetsaiga, huh? I've heard of it being mentioned in some of my family's historical records. It's supposed to be a sword that can slay 100 demons with a single stroke, correct." Moka asked him.

"Yeah, it was crafted by a demonic swords smith named Toto Sai. The sword itself was made from one of my fathers' fangs. It's meant to help keep my demonic blood suppressed so it doesn't drive me into a berserk killing frenzy. And believe me, that's happened a few times already and I don't want it to ever happen again."

"Interesting. I can see that even though you're young, you have great knowledge and mastery…and some maturity. Though you do have a bit of a temper as well."

"Look who's talking. Weren't you the one ho said that she was going to kick my ass for being mean to the witch?"

"That was before I realized that you meant well and that you were only looking out for Tsukune's well being. So there for, I recall my previous threat to your life."

Moka looked down at Kokoa and saw that she was starring at Inuyasha with a sort of dreamy look in her eyes. She just let out a small chuckle and placed her hand on her sisters' shoulder.

"Sorry little sister. But I think he's already taken. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I got a girlfriend back home. She's a priestess in training but she also has the ability to purify the dark energy that can build up in the Shikon Jewel. That's why the jewel is in her possession. Look, before anyone asks anymore questions you should all go to the hospital first to get fixed up." Inuyasha said as he carefully picked up Mizore and started to walk towards the direction the hospital was located. Tsukune had showed him where it was at earlier before they had headed to their dorm rooms.

"That's probably a good idea. We can all have a nice long talk after everyone is healed…especially Mizore." Miss Nekonome chimed in.

Everyone else started to follow Inuyasha and tried to catch up with him. Gin gave Tsukune a piggyback ride as his fever had caught back up with him. Moka had retrieved her rosary from him and reattached it, reverting back to her outer self. She fell asleep and Miss Nekonome carried her on her back in the same way that Gin was carrying Tsukune. Yukari, Kokoa and Kurumu were the least injured so they were able to walk on their own. Of course, Kokoa walked as close as she could to Inuyasha, trying to keep up with his pace. It could be easily seen by everyone else in the group that the little redheaded vampire had developed a slight crush on the half-demon. Things would only get more interesting from here as the school year progressed. Only time would tell if Inuyasha was truly up to the task of surviving Youkai Academy.

Toku Warrior: Well, what did everyone think? This was just an idea I had floating around in my head for awhile now. I don't plan on writing a second chapter just yet. That all depends on the reviews I get for this story. If you guys want me to continue this story then let me know. Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	2. SHARD 2: Incubus to Vampire

_I do not own the series Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their own respective owners/creators. I do however own any OC's that I introduce into this story, such as the priestess Hikari for example._

_I never read the ending to the Inuyasha manga nor the later volumes of Rosario + Vampire so I'll be doing my own thing for these two series._

_I got inspiration for this story after reading so many anime and TV series crossovers with Rosario + Vampire_. So please, R & R.

**Chapter 2: Incubus + Vampire**

Author: Toku Warrior

Rating: T+ for language, suggestive dialog, and possible graphic scenes

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kokoa moaned pleasurably.

"Oh, Kokoa." He replied in a tender voice.

The half-breed stroked the vampires' silky red hair gently while pinning her to the ground in a field of white and red roses. Her cheeks were flushed as her eyes closed and she moved her hands around his back while wrapping her left leg around his right one. Inuyasha gently nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck and breathed in her luscious scent. He lifted his head up to look her in the eyes. She opened hers and starred back into his deep black eyes. Their eyes closed as Inuyasha leaned in to claim her lips for himself. Kokoa relaxed her body and eagerly waited for his tender and passionate lips to be pressed against hers.

"Inuyasha, this is what I've been waiting for."

"I know Kokoa. I want us to be together…forever."

"Me too Inuyasha."

"Kokoa…there's something I need to tell you." he said as he slowly made his way to her mouth with every word.

"What's that?" she replied with a small flush of red blandishing her pale cheeks.

Inuyasha slowly opened his mouth and prepared to give his message to Kokoa. Kokoa opened her eyes and starred deeply into his once more. She wanted this moment to last for all eternity. She looked at him with all her soul and then he spoke.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokoa's eyes snapped wide open as her alarm clock went off with a loud ring. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a bit nappy. She saw her alarm clock and grabbed it.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Down below the dorm building where Kokoa was staying Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune were hanging out. Well to be more precise, Kurumu had her arms wrapped around Tsukune's waist while her breasts were pressed against his back. Yukari was shouting insults at her and kept telling her to release Tsukune but to no avail. Yukari summoned her wand and was about to summon another one of her infamous pails to bash Kurumu in the head with when all of a sudden the sound of a window shattering could be heard. Yukari looked up and at the moment, a small alarm clock came falling through the air and slammed down on top of Kurumu's head, knocking her out instantly.

"Serves you right you big breasted cow!" Yukari cheered with a smile on her face.

"Uh oh. Are you ok Kurumu?" Tsukune asked the Succubus, gently shaking her to wake her up.

"Urgh, itai. My head. What hit me? That didn't feel like one of Yukari's pails." Kurumu replied while rubbing the soar spot on her head.

"It looks like it was an alarm clock." Tsukune said as he picked up the object. As he inspected it Moka and Gin were walking up to the group.

Gin was wearing a pair of brown slacks, black sneakers, and a white buttoned-up t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His famed camera was hanging around his neck. Moka, on the other hand, was wearing a black mid-drift shirt with the picture of a bat outlined in white in the center. She wore a long black skirt that reached her knees and black panty-hose. She had on red high heel shoes and her pink hair was tied back in a long ponytail. They saw Kurumu rubbing her head and figured that Yukari had nailed her after she had started flirting with Tsukune. Gin couldn't believe how lucky this guy was with the ladies.

"Ohayo, Tsukune!" Moka said with a smile.

"Ah, ohayo Moka-san. Ohayo Gin-sempai." Tsukune responded which Gin replied with a small wave.

"Hey Tsukune, what's with the clock?" Gin asked, pointing to the object in Tsukune's hand.

"Oh this? This is what clocked Kurumu in the head."

"So it wasn't one of Yukari's pales." Moka asked.

"Nope, wasn't me." Yukari spoke up.

"Then who?" Kurumu asked.

"I saw it fall out from that window up there." Yukari said as she pointed to the broken window.

"That's Kokoa's room!" Moka shouted as she starred in surprise.

"I think we better go and check on her." Tsukune said as he started to head for the front door to the female dorms.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Kokoa was in her own personal shower, recovering from the shock of her fantasy. It had already been almost 4 weeks since Inuyasha had started coming to Youkai Academy and he had already become quite popular, especially with the female student body. He was well behaved, made good grades, was really good looking, and was amazingly strong. These facts alone had a lot of the girls drooling all over him. He had one time opened his shoe locker and a pile of love letters came falling out. He, Tsukune and Gin had a hard time sorting through them all as there were just so many. Kokoa then thought of the popular girls of the first year class. They had tried to ask Inuyasha out and he turned them down instantly. Kokoa was with him during that time as they had been talking and she had felt a sense of jealousy towards the girls that thought that they could steal away HER Inuyasha.

Yeah, she knew that he already had a girlfriend back in the human world but that didn't mean that she couldn't feel for him in that particular way. She had asked him why he turned those girls down. They were some of the prettiest girls in school and yet he shot them down. He explained that a girl who only cares about her physical wiles and only wants a man because he's either good looking or strong is nothing but a shallow person with a rotten soul. She had then mentioned Kurumu and Inuyasha told her that even though she does care about her beauty, she had genuine feelings for Tsukune and that was the reason he liked her as a friend.

Kokoa allowed the warm, specially treated, water to flow over her body and wash all her worries away. She then remembered her dream and at how happy the scene had made her. A blush crossed her face as her heart began to race. Even if he already had someone, she at least wanted him to know how she felt about him. She didn't want to keep it bottled up as it was unhealthy and could only lead to trouble the longer she waited to tell him.

'_Inuyasha…I like you so much. I know you'll never see me the way I see you but at least you deserve to know my true feelings_.' She thought and she then remembered about the time back 4 weeks ago when he had saved her from Saizou.

Of course, her thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on her dorm room door. She hated being interrupted when she was either thinking or daydreaming. She turned off the shower and got out. She grabbed a red towel and started to dry off. The knocking started to become louder and more frantic.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a sec!" She shouted.

She finished drying off and then wrapped the towel around her body so as not to reveal her feminine features. She walked out of the bathroom, her hair sticking to her neck and forehead as it was still slightly damp, and went towards her door. She heard knocking one more time and that was the last straw.

"WHAT?! What is it?! What the hell do you want?" She yelled at the people who had disturbed her and was embarrassed to see her sister and her friends standing there. Even worse was Gin who had started taking pictures of her for his private collection.

"Damn it wolf boy! Give me that camera!" Kokoa yelled as she lunged at Gin, aiming for his camera.

Gin easily dodged her attacks and kept moving around. He was getting excited by this as every time Kokoa moved, her towel would slowly start to loosen. Another moment and she'd be viewable to the whole hallway.

"Kokoa! Don't do that! If you move around like that your towel will—" Moka tried to warn her but it was too late. Kokoa's towel had slipped off and Gin was quick with the shutter button.

"Iie! Yame, bakayarou!" Kokoa shouted at Gin.

"Gin-sempai, please. Kokoa asked you to stop." Moka pleaded with him.

"You gotta be kidding Moka! This is too good an opport—" he tried to tell her when his legs were frozen in ice.

Everyone turned their heads to see Mizore standing behind Gin while crouching down and freezing the area of the ground under him. The others were glad to see that she showed up at the last second. Then the saw a familiar young man with long black hair come walking out from the corner behind her.

"Inuyasha-san…Mizore-san…thank goodness. You stopped Gin-sempai from getting carried away with his perverted antics." Yukari called out.

Inuyasha went over to Gin and grabbed his camera. He opened the back and took out the film. He put the film in his pocket and then crushed Gin's camera. Gin yelled at him which then earned him a quick punch in the gut to silence him. Inuyasha then went and picked up Kokoa's towel and then headed over to her. She was in tears and was apparently very angry. He knelt down and wrapped her towel around her which caused her to look up. When she saw who it was she blushed.

"Inuyasha-kun….what are you doing here?!' Kokoa stammered.

"I went and picked up Mizore from the hospital cuz Tsukune asked me too. When then headed here because I heard ya scream from all the way outside. You gonna be ok Kokoa-chan?" he asked in a gentle voice. He had learned from all his time around Sango and Kagome that when a girl is distraught it's best to be nice and talk in a calm and gentle tone.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of that perverted werewolf."

"Hey, no prob. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out a friend in need?"

Kokoa just smiled at him and leaned in close. She rested her head on his chest and the contact made Inuyasha blush a bit. He loved Kagome but he was glad that she wasn't allowed in this dimension or else she'd kill him for letting Kokoa get so close to him with the way she was dressed. Moka and the others were just starring at Kokoa with smiles on their faces, except for Tsukune. He was happy that Kokoa liked someone but it was sad seeing as Inuyasha already had a girlfriend. He just hoped that Kokoa would understand that.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Everyone was in Kokoa's room and they were taking the time to plan out their day while Kokoa was getting changed. While she was getting dressed, everyone else had come up with some good ideas on how to spend their Saturday. Moka and the girls wanted to go with Tsukune back to the human world and spend time with him and his family. His mother had gotten used to having all of the girls around after a few more visits. Gin and Inuyasha were planning on going back to the Higurashi shrine for the day. Gin wanted to go because there was supposed to be a very good electronics store near there and he needed a new camera seeing as Inuyasha had just crushed his a few minutes ago.

Inuyasha wanted to go to the shrine and spend the day with Kagome and her family. It had been a month since he last saw them and he missed them dearly. He also needed to get the jewel shard he took from Saizou back to Kagome so she could purify it. Because of the negative energy the shard was letting off, he had been attacked by at least 15 different monsters in two weeks.

Kokoa finished getting ready and then headed out of her bathroom and into her bedroom to find out where they were going. She went over to her sister and after talking to her decided to see what Inuyasha had planned.

"Inuyasha-kun, were are you going to be spending your Saturday?"

"Me? Well Gin and I are heading into Tokyo for the day. He's gonna look at the local electronic stores…and possibly get a few girls' phone numbers…and I'm gonna go over to the Higurashi Shrine to visit my girlfriend and her family."

"Oh, I see." Kokoa paused before she finally asked him. "Inuyasha-kun…can I…possibly come with you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes….I really don't want to go with my sister seeing as she's got enough trouble with those three when it comes to Tsukune." she said while pointing at the girls.

"Hmmm…can we take first? In private?" he urged.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune, Gin and the girls were heading towards the bus stop while Inuyasha and Kokoa were walking slowly behind them, a good 30 feet behind them, so that they would not be in hearing range of the others. Inuyasha and Kokoa had been talking about the usual stuff which included classes, teachers, fellow students, Inuyasha's female fan-club, and a few other oddities. Inuyasha may be dense sometimes but he had gotten a heads up from Tsukune and Moka about a secret Kokoa had been keeping from him. He wasn't going to force her to say it but he wanted to give her the opportunity to confess. He hadn't just studied how to fight and channel his energies from Hikari, she also taught him to be more observant about how people act around one another.

Of course, patience was never one of Inuyasha's strong suits and having Mioga along for the ride was no picnic either. He decided to get it out in the open and try and get her to say it.

"Kokoa-chan…."

"Yes?"

"I…just wanted to say that…within these past weeks that I've been here, I've come to think of you as a sister. That and I also know about your feelings for —."

THUD!

"Kokoa-chan! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her as he helped her up. She apparently tripped over her own feet at what he had said.

"Yeah…..I'm fine." she replied with a huge blush on her face.

"That's good. Look, forget about what I just mentioned and let's catch up with the others." he said as he started to walk forward. He didn't get far as Kokoa grabbed a hold of his sleeve which made him stop.

"Wait! Please….just wait a moment." Kokoa had a red blush across her face and was beginning to tremble. "I…..l-l-like you. I like you Inuyasha-kun!" she said it. She sighed with relief at finally being able to tell him how she felt. Though she already knew what part of his response would be.

"Well thank you. I'm honored that you think of me in such a way. But you must already know that I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah…..I know. But I just wanted to tell you all the same. Is that…wrong?"

"No, not in the slightest. Being able to confess your feelings to the person you like takes a lot of guts and determination. I am sorry that I can't return those feelings though."

"It's ok. Onee-sama said that you see me more as a little sister than anything else." she smiled brightly. They started to walk and began to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't really have any sisters. I have an older brother but that's it. There are only two girls out there that I think of as family. Those are my friends Sango and Priestess Hikari. And now Kokoa, you're the third. Sure, Moka and the others are a great bunch of friends, but they're just that. You're really the only person here that I can relate too in any sort of way. Like Moka, I know what it's like to be lonely…all of use do, but like you, I know what it's like to want and try and gain the approval and respect of my older sibling. You're like a sister to me so I want you to know that, no matter what, I'll always be there when you need me. I'll come to your side and to your defense in a heart beat if you're in trouble." he told her honestly.

Kokoa smiled at him with a small blush. She already knew that not all first crushes worked out and that there would be more. She knew that over time she'd end up thinking of Inuyasha as the brother that she never had. She came from a family where her siblings were all girls so now she was happy that she could consider someone to be like a brother to her. It would take time to get over the crush she had on him but she could wait. If anything, she now just wanted to have a regular friendship with Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha-kun. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well….can I……can I call you onii-sama?!" she asked him with a huge smile.

"….of course. If that'll make you happy then it's alright by me, Kokoa-chan.

"Hey! Stop lagging behind you two or we're gonna leave you behind!" Kurumu shouted from the bus window next to her seat.

Inuyasha and Kokoa just smiled and they ran towards the bus. They got in and took their seats. The bus driver then set the wheels in motion and started to take everyone for the ride that would end in the human world. Moka was the lucky one as she got to sit next to Tsukune. Kurumu and Yukari were forced to sit next to each other and all they did was either insult one another or try and flirt with Tsukune. Gin and Mizore sat in their own seats and all Mizore did was stare at Tsukune which sent shivers up his spine. Gin just slept the whole time and Mioga slept on his shoulder. Over the past month those two had developed a good friendship.

Kokoa and Inuyasha shared a seat and just ignored all the bickering from the girls. Kokoa rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Inuyasha didn't mind as they had already established their set boundaries. He just prayed that Kagome wouldn't have a fit. He then rested his head against the window and he too then fell asleep. He dreamed of all the things he and Kagome would do and of all the things he could see her in. Little did they know of what they were about to face once they got to their desired destination.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Kagome was walking around her family shrine while talking with priestess Hikari. Hikari had come to visit them as she wanted to meet the people that her dear Inu-kun considered family. It was her fourth visit to the shrine and she and Kagome had become fast friends. They talked mostly about Inuyasha and about his past quirks and the changes he had gone through. Hikari was dressed in her regular white and red garments from her shrine while Kagome was wearing a blue blouse and white, knee long, skirt with short white socks and high heels. Kagome was holding a tray with some cups of green tea on it and a plate of sushi. After a moment the two girls reached a door and Hikari knocked on it lightly.

"Who is it?" asked a sort of cold yet monotone voice.

"It's just us, Sessho-kun. We've brought you guys some tea and sushi for an afternoon snack." Hikari told the voice.

"Can we enter Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"You may." he replied.

Hikari opened the door and Kagome entered with the tray of goodies in hand. She walked over to the area of the room where Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ren were sitting and knelt down next to them and placed the tray on a small table in the center. Ren smiled as she used her chop sticks to grab a sushi roll while thanking Kagome for the treat. Jaken did the same while Sesshomaru just grabbed his cup of tea and began to take a sip.

"Oh Sesshomaru. I got a call from Inuyasha the other day. He said that he's coming for a visit from the academy for the whole day today and he was probably going to be bringing some friends with him." Kagome told the dog demon.

"Oh really? So my little brother has made some new friends. Are they human or youkai?"

"Youkai, I believe. They are all from the Youkai Academy, a school for monsters only."

"Be careful Kagome. You might receive even more competition now." Jaken told her.

"Why's that Jaken?" Ren asked her friend.

"Because, you silly girl, Inuyasha is a half-demon. And a powerful one at that. It'd be only natural that many of the female monster students would want him as their lover."

Kagome thought about that. She knew that Inuyasha would never betray her. He had told her about all the incidents that had happened to him pertaining to the female student body and she really wasn't worried. She had also heard about the jewel shard which was why Sesshomaru was here. Apparently, someone from the past had stolen the shard that she had given Sango and made off with it. Sesshomaru had found out and gave chase and ended up cornering the demon next to the bone-eaters well. He, Ren, Jaken and the demon had fallen through the well and into Kagome's time. The demon got away and apparently the jewel had ended up in Youkai Academy. Luckily, Inuyasha was able to retrieve it. He was going to bring it back to her so she could purify it and then return it to Sango. Hikari looked at Kagome and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Kagome. He'll stay faithful to you. He may be somewhat dense about the area of love and romance but he isn't stupid." Hikari reminded her. Kagome just smiled.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A young man with shoulder length aqua-marine hair was walking up the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. Behind him was a group of girls that had blank looks in their eyes. The young man wore black pants and a green silk, buttoned-up long sleeved shirt. He wore black shoes and a small pendent. In the center of the pendent was a small pink jewel, a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The young man had a wild look in his eyes which caused almost every woman he met to fall for him.

The young man and the group of girls made it to the top of the steps and saw a young woman who looked like she was in her late twenties sweeping the porch of her home. The man walked over to her and Mrs. Higurashi noticed his approach. He stopped right in front of her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Excuse me madam. Is Kagome-chan in?"

"Yes, may I ask whose come calling?"

"Tell her that it's her new classmate….Mikoto." he said as he looked into her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi started to feel as if she was losing herself into his eyes. That was when she heard him say one simple word. "_Charm_." Her eyes became like blank slates as she fell to her knees. Mikoto held out his hand which she took and gave it a small kiss. "Whatever you wish, goshujin-sama."

Mrs. Higurashi led Mikoto to where Kagome was and opened the door to Sesshomaru's room. Everyone looked up at her and she entered the room, followed by Mikoto. Kagome's eyes snapped wide open as she recognized the guy. Sesshomaru's eyes also snapped open as he noticed the jewel shard attached to the pendent around his neck.

"Mikoto-san? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"I've come to get you…..my dear sweet….._destined one_!"

"Destined one? What's that?" Jaken asked.

"Beats me. He's been calling me that for a couple of weeks now."

"Who is he?" Hikari asked.

"His name is Mikoto Mamoru. He's new at my school. He transferred here about a week after Inuyasha left for Youkai Academy."

Mikoto's eyes widened at the mention of the name of the infamous monster school. He couldn't believe that his destined one knew about it. Let alone knew someone who was attending it. He was even more amazed with Kagome now. Sesshomaru just glared at Mikoto as he remembered the term _destined one_ and to which youkai used that term. Mikoto looked at both Sesshomaru and Jaken and smiled. '_So, she's housing two demons here at her shrine. She is definitely well versed in the world of demons, monsters, and such. The perfect girl to be my destined one_.' Mikoto thought to himself. Sesshomaru stood up and looked Mikoto dead in the eyes.

Mikoto took this chance and spoke to Kagome, Hikari and Ren. The three girls looked at him with questioning eyes. Jaken was wandering what was going on when his staff of two head began to tremble slightly. '_Strange. Why's it shaking_?' the imp thought.

"My sweet Kagome. I call you my destined one because until now, you've been able to stand up against my charm technique. But that all changes as of today. You see, I've come across an amazing little trinket. And you, Mrs. Hikari, I've heard about you from some of my fellows. Your beauty is even greater in person than in words." Mikoto told them.

"Jaken! Get to somewhere safe and take Ren with you." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But why, me lord?"

"Because, it seems that we're dealing……with an Incubus!"

"An Incubus?!" Kagome asked. She and Hikari looked at Mikoto and that was when he made his move.

"_CHARM_!" his eyes glowed as he sent a magical telepathic thought wave at the two priestesses. His powers were even greater than what they'd be originally seeing as he now possessed a shard of the sacred jewel.

Kagome and Hikari fell to their knees and held their heads. They tried to look away but it was too late. Their eyes went blank and they arose to their feet. They walked over to Mikoto and hooked their arms with his. They had loving looks in their eyes as they starred at him fondly. Sesshomaru cursed himself for not acting sooner and, out of pure hatred and instinct, he lunged at Mikoto.

"You bastard! You dare to go after my family!" Sesshomaru shouted as he stuck out his claws.

Kagome stood in front of Mikoto to protect him and Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Hikari then stepped forward and blasted Sesshomaru with pure, holy energy which sent the dog demon flying into a wall. Sesshomaru knew that he'd have to leave as Mikoto would just use the girls as his shields and he couldn't afford to hurt either Kagome or Hikari as they were very dear to Inuyasha. He and his brother may not have the best relationship but they had a mutual respect for one another. Sesshomaru got up and then looked at Kagome and then at the door to his right. He looked at Kagome one last time and then dashed for the door. But before going completely through he did one thing which would keep the Incubus from getting even stronger. Sesshomaru let loose one of his poison whips and snatched the Shikon Jewel away from Kagome.

"I'll be keeping this for now. I will be back to free my friends. Mark my words Incubus."

"Consider them marked…..dog breathe."

With that, Sesshomaru was out the door and rant off to find Ren and Jaken. He had to think of something. He then remembered that Inuyasha would be coming home for the day and then realized that he could help with taking out Mikoto. He just hoped they'd be strong enough.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The bus stopped at the bus stop in front of a shopping arcade. Inuyasha, Tsukune, Gin and the girls got out of the bus as the bus driver said to be back at that exact same spot the next morning. The doors closed and the bus then sped away back to Youkai Academy. Inuyasha and Gin looked at one another and they turned to Tsukune only to see him being treated as a tug-of-war rope by Kurumu and Mizore. Moka and Yukari did their best to try and stop the fighting and save Tsukune from his predicament. Kokoa just looked on and sighed as Mioga sat on her shoulder. She didn't mind Mioga that much as Inuyasha had warned him earlier that she was too young for his perverted tendencies and that he'd squash him if he even tried.

Tsukune had finally gotten tired of being used as a rope by the girls and yelled at them, telling them to quit and behave or that they'd go right back to Youkai Academy. Mizore and Kurumu immediately released him and behaved themselves. Tsukune and the girls then said their goodbyes to Inuyasha, Gin and Kokoa and turned towards the direction that Tsukune's house was in. Inuyasha turned towards Gin and looked at him seriously.

"Ok Gin-sempai. I'm gonna show ya the way to the Higurashi family shrine first and then you can go look around from there. This way, you'll know how to get to the shrine later tonight once you're done shopping and sightseeing—" Inuyasha had started to tell him when he was cut off by Kokoa.

"Don't forget getting girls phone numbers and peeping in the girls changing rooms!" Kokoa said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll behave." Gin replied with a fake innocent look on his face.

"You better, you lecherous wolf!" Kokoa hollered at him.

"Calm down Kokoa, he knows not to—" Inuyasha started to tell her when all of a sudden his nose started to pick up a very familiar scent.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A young man with short brown hair was walking down the street while thinking of the events that had transpired over the past couple of weeks. He was in the same class as Kagome and he was very well aware at how the new guy, Mikoto, was completely in to her. He couldn't lie to himself, he still cared for her as well, but she had chosen another guy. His thoughts went back to Mikoto and how he had done everything possible to seduce Kagome though he had failed at every attempt.

All of the other girls and female teachers in school had fallen for him, as if they were under some strange spell. The young man kept on walking with his mind on his thought until he was jogged out of them by some arguing with one voice sticking out above the others. It was a voice he recognized. He looked around and noticed a familiar young man with long black hair trying to play peace keeper between two other people.

One looked like he was a senior in high school. He had wavy black hair that nearly reached his shoulders and was combed back. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks, black sneakers, and a white buttoned-up t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The other person he saw was a young girl who looked like she was just starting high school. She had red hair which was tied into pigtails. She wore a red blouse with frilled edges at the shoulders and ended just above her naval. She also wore a white skirt that reached mid-thigh and long black leggings that also reached mid-thigh. She had on a pair of black high-heels which had red tips at the toe end of them. Around her neck was a silver pendant in the shape of a bat.

The young man then looked at the long black haired guy and then headed over to him. Once he got close enough he could hear what the other two were arguing about. It seemed like something he wouldn't usually encounter during his daily routines.

"You stupid perv! All you care about is a girls' body and how fast you can undress them!" Kokoa shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh please! You're just jealous because I won't go after you, you stuck up little hussy!" Gin shouted back.

"That's it! You're dead wolf boy!"

"Kokoa-chan, enough! Settle down. Gin, apologize or you'll have both me and Moka to deal with later!" Inuyasha warned him. Gin let out a small gulp and quickly apologized for what he had called Kokoa. Just then, Kokoa noticed the young man looking at them.

"What do you want?!"

"Uh, um….well…uh, ya see…" the young man began.

"Huh? Houjou-kun, is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's me. It's nice to see you again Inuyasha-san." Houjou replied a little weakly.

"It's been awhile. Tell me, how's school and your parents' shop?"

"The shop's fine. We are actually starting to get more business now that it's close to fall. That means that the school festival is close by and then Halloween."

"That's great. I'm glad that things are looking up. So, what about school?"

"Well, I guess it's ok. Though, we did get a new student. But he really worries me." Houjou said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Really, what's wrong with this guy?" Gin asked Inuyasha's friend out of curiosity.

"Well…ya see, it's like all the girls in the school have gone completely gaga over him. A lot of girls who were in great relationships with their boyfriends complete shunned them and went right after this guy. Even the female teaching staff follows after him with love-struck eyes. Of course, Kagome hasn't fallen prey to him yet but it could be only a matter of time."

"Whadda ya mean by that?!" Inuyasha asked with an ever noticeable hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, this new guy, Mikoto….he seems to have it big for Kagome and really wants her. But every time he flirts with her or tries to seduce her, she simply brushes him off and tells him that she already has a boyfriend. Amazingly though, he hasn't given up. He even went as far as to call her his '_Destined_ _One_'…what ever that means."

Inuyasha, Kokoa, Gin and Mioga (he was hiding within Inuyasha's hair) immediately went wide eyed as they heard that term. They only knew of Kurumu to use that phrase and it was one that all Succubae used when referring to their eternal lover. But this was a guy calling Kagome that term which could only mean one thing. The four friends nodded in understanding that they needed to get to the shrine immediately if their guess was correct. Inuyasha turned to Houjou and gave him a small and brief smile.

"Houjou-kun, thanks for telling us about what's been happening. I need to get to the shrine though as I promised Ms. Higurashi that I'd be there before she started dinner and you know how early she likes to get started." Inuyasha lied but hoped that Houjou would believe him.

"Sure, I understand. I'll see ya later then."

"Cool. Ja-ne, Houjou-kun."

"Ja-ne."

Inuyasha and the others started to turn and head towards the shrine when they heard Houjou call out to them to wait for a moment. Inuyasha turned around with a look of impatience on his face. Houjou saw the look on his face and decide to say what he had to say real quick.

"I forgot to mention. Someone claiming to be your older brother is staying at the shrine for a while. He was accompanied by a young girl with long, raven black hair. I think he said his name was Sesshomaru and that the girls' was Ren."

"Really? Thanks for the tip Houjou-kun." Inuyasha replied. He thought that the scent he picked up earlier was familiar and now he knew why.

Inuyasha and the others then ran off towards the shrine. Inuyasha had heard the story of how Kurume had once forced Tsukune to love her with her charm technique and how she was almost successful. He knew that if this Mikoto character was anything like Kurumu used to be then it was going to be one hell of weekend.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ren had easily escaped the shrine area and were now in search of Inuyasha. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru had picked up his little brothers' scent and was off to fetch him. Jaken and Ren had a hard time keeping up with and trying not to be seen by the crowd. They had a few close calls with some local punks and even a police officer, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Sesshomaru slowed his pace down a little bit so that Jaken and Ren wouldn't lose him. He never used to be this kind but having Ren around and getting to know Kagome had made him a bit of a softie and he had opened his heart a little bit more. He stopped on top of a statue in the center of a park and sniffed the air once again. He regained the trail and was soon again off in search of Inuyasha. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Mikoto just sat there on the couch in Kagome's home with all of the girls sitting down on the floor next to him. They were all in their underwear except for Kagome, who was wearing a red-laced see-through nightgown and sat on Mikoto's lap. She had her right arm hooked around his left while she used her left hand to trace circles on his chest. She smiled up at him with a blank look in her eyes. Hikari was at his feet and was wearing a white see-through nightgown and had her breasts pressed against his legs. Mikoto just smiled as he placed his right hand on top of Hikari's head while he rubbed Kagomes' thigh up and down with his left hand, making the girls smile and moan slightly. '_Ah, the sweet smell…and pleasure…of victory_.' He thought as a lecherous smile crossed his face.

He hadn't kissed Kagome yet as he wanted to enjoy this setting just a little bit longer before he set the final stages of his plans into motion. What he didn't notice was that both Sota and his grandfather had snuck away unnoticed and had headed to a safe location. They both knew where the bus from Youkai Academy would let Inuyasha off at and they had decided to head there in hopes of finding him and getting him to help.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune hung up his cell phone after talking with Kokoa. She had filled them in and told him that they were heading towards the shrine in hopes that they would get there before Mikoto did. Tsukune turned to the others who had looks of concern on their faces.

"What's up Tsukune? Who was that?" Kurumu asked.

"It was Kokoa. Apparently, a being with the powers and abilities of a Succubus has transferred into Kagomes' school and has referred to her as his destined one."

"Wait! Did you say '_his_'?" Kurumu asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then that means that it's not a Succubus that's after Kagome, but an Incubus. An Incubus is the male version of a Succubus. Same powers and abilities, but they are much worse when it comes to hunting down their destined ones. Nothing will stop them from getting what they want." Kurumu told him

"Then that means that we'd better go help. Just in case." Yukari added.

"But we don't know how to get to the shrine." Moka replied.

"Moka's right. We should call Inuyasha and ask for directions." Mizore added in.

"No need. I've rode by the shrine a few times back when I was in middle school. I know where it's at. Follow me you guys." Tsukune told them as he started running towards the shrine. The girls didn't argue as they ran behind Tsukune and made their way towards the shrine.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sesshomaru had been running around everywhere when he got a really good scent trail on Inuyasha and then headed back towards the shrine. A moment later he saw Jaken and Ren running towards him and landed in front of them. He picked them up and then dashed off back towards the shrine. After running for a few minutes, they saw Inuyasha running towards the shrine as well and was being accompanied by a black haired young man and a red haired young girl. Both were giving off powerful youkai auras. Sesshomaru jumped straight up and landed right in front of Inuyasha and the others.

"It's been a while….little brother." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

"Sesshomaru! Houjou-kun said that you were here. Not to mention I could pick up your scent. So what's up? What are you doing here and why aren't you at the Higurashi shrine?"

"I'm here because a demon stole the jewel shard that Sango had in her possession. I chased him and cornered him at the bone-eaters well. We fell through and he got away. Of course, it seems that the jewel shard that you recovered at Youkai Academy is the one that was stolen. As for why I'm not at the shrine, an Incubus who also posses a jewel shard showed up and used his charm technique on both Kagome and her mother and also on priestess Hikari."

"What?! Hikari was there and he got both of them?!" Inuyasha shouted in rage.

"Yes. I fled as he would have ended up using the two of them as shields if I tried to attack him. I remembered that you were supposed to be returning home for the day and so I sought you out so that we could fight him together…even if that idea does make me a little sick to my stomach." Sesshomaru told him.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why do you have two monsters in your company?" Jaken asked him.

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce you to a couple of friends of mine from Youkai Academy. This is Gin, a werewolf, and this is Kokoa, a vampire."

"Really? Well, a rough looking werewolf and a beautiful young vampire. I must say that you have definitely chosen well in the area of power. Their kinds are supposed to be among the strongest Youkai and are close to even some of the strongest demons that hell has to offer." Jaken replied.

"Inuyasha-kun! Gin-sempai! Kokoa-chan!" Moka shouted out as she and the other saw them talking with another group of people.

Inuyasha and the others turned around to meet Moka, Tsukune and the other girls. The made their way to Inuyasha and the others and stopped right in front of them. They took a few moment to catch their breathes and during that time, Sesshomaru scanned their auras and also realized that they were Youkai. Well, except for Tsukune. His was that of a humans, yet it was somewhat different. It had a demonic feel to it. Once everyone had caught their breathes they began to speak up.

"Inuyasha-kun, what's going on? And who are these people?" Yukari asked him.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my older brother Sesshomaru. He's a pure blooded demon." Inuyasha said while jutting his thumb towards his brother.

Everyone starred in awe at the presence and power that Sesshomaru was giving off. He was definitely powerful and he even looked like he could take Inuyasha and inner Moka by himself without much trouble. They then looked at Ren and Jaken and gave Inuyasha a quizzical look.

"Oh, the little imp is Jaken. He's my brothers' vassal. His staff of two heads is pretty useful in a fight and is also pretty accurate in finding things. The little girl is Ren. She's a lot like an adopted daughter of my brother but she's only a normal human."

The others took in this info and then started firing question after question at Sesshomaru without a break in between each one. Sesshomaru was getting very annoyed with this and was about to snap when Inuyasha shouted at them to knock off the interrogation as they had even bigger problems.

"Ok guys. We got an Incubus up at the Higurashi shrine and he's taken control of both Kagome and Hikari. We need to get there fast and take him out even faster." Gin told the others.

"Let's just hope that he hasn't kissed any of the girls he's seduced with his charm technique. If he has then there' no hope for any of them." Kurumu reminded them.

"You're right. We need to hurry." Jaken added.

They were about to run straight for the shrine when they saw Sota and gramps pop out from behind the corner. They were backing away as if they were trying to get away from something that was after them. It didn't take them long to find out as when Sota and gramps got far enough away from the corner, a demonic looking creature with the face of a crow stepped out and slowly made its way towards the two.

The creature didn't get any further as it was incased in a block of ice a split second later by Mizore and then was shattered into a million pieces by a powerful drop kick from Kokoa. Sota and gramps looked up to their saviors and then noticed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing on the other side of them. The two of them got up and ran to the half brothers. They stopped in front of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Sota, gramps, what are you two doing here?"

"We came to look for you. It's Kagome. This weird looking guy came to the shrine with a bunch of girls and he put my mom, sis, and priestess Hikari under some kind of spell." Sota told him.

"We know. Sesshomaru and Houjou-kun told us all about this guy. It appears that this Mikoto guy is actually an Incubus. We're about to go there and take care of him now."

"That's a relief. Well then, we wish you the best of luck." Gramps said to them.

"Thanks." Inuyasha turned towards Jaken, "Jaken, can you take these two with you and Ren and get them some place safe?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Here Sota, take my cell phone. We'll call you on it once we finish things with Mikoto." Inuyasha told him while handing him his cell phone. Sota took the phone and then the others dashed off towards the shrine.

Sota and gramps prayed that Inuyasha and the others would be able to save Kagome and the others from Mikoto. Only time would tell and it was going to be a very long day.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The sun had started to set and the stars were quickly starting to come out. A full moon could be seen high in the near night sky and Gin smiled. '_Heh, this is just what I was hoping for. Now I can help out at my maximum power with the aid of the full moon_.' He thought to himself as he was running alongside Tsukune and the others. They were getting close to the shrine stairs when a number of demons popped out of the trees surrounding the stair case.

"Uh oh, looks like we got trouble." Kurumu said, pointing out the obvious. One of the demons dashed forward and hurled its fist straight at her which she dodged with ease.

"Duh, ya think?!" Gin retorted sarcastically.

"Enough with the bickering! Let's just kill them and get to the top!" Sesshomaru ordered. He quickly unsheathed his Tokigen and slashed a few of the demons to pieces with a single swipe of his sword.

"He's right. We need to get there as fast as we can. If Mikoto kisses any of the girls under the charm effect, then they'll remain his loyal servants forever." Moka pointed out.

"Tsukune, stay close to Moka. We may need her inner power if the battle starts getting real dicey." Inuyasha told him while ducking a lunging demon and landing a powerful roundhouse kick in its midsection, sending it flying into one of the gate pillars.

"Yeah, right." Tsukune replied as he kicked another demon in the face, crushing it's skull with the force of the impact.

"Master Inuyasha, it's probably a good idea to remove the repression necklace now seeing as we'll need all the firepower we can get." Mioga told his master. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and quickly yanked the repression necklace from around his neck.

Inuyasha stuffed the necklace in his pocket and allowed his transformation to take place. His demonic energy erupted from his body. His eyes turned a golden color and his long black hair turned silver. His claws extended and his canines became more pronounced. The transformation finished and his demonic energy dissipated. The other demons looked at him and then charged at the group again. Moka had had enough and grabbed Tsukune's hand and placed it next to her rosary. He got the hint and grasped it. With a slight yank, it came off and her transformation soon began.

The sky became completely dark as the full moon turned blood red. A swarm of bats surrounded the young female vampire and her body then filled out her clothes even more. Her eyes became red and slitted and her hair turned silver as well. Her own demonic power surged forward which made the other demons, even Sesshomaru, stare at her in awe. Inner Moka had appeared and she was not happy. She didn't like being summoned for trivial things such as this.

"You summoned me for this?" she asked in a monotone voice. She then simply dodged an incoming punch to her face and delivered her own punch to the attacking demon and sent it flying into the ground.

"Sorry, but the outer Moka wanted it this way." Mizore told her.

"I already know that."

Inuyasha didn't even stay for the conversation as he just jumped up in the air and dug his clawed hand into his chest, letting the blood envelop his hand. He glared at the demons down below and lashed out his clawed hand at them while shouting out his attack cry.

"Blades of Blood!"

The blood-like energy blades hit the remaining demons and sliced them to ribbons. Inuyasha landed on the ground near Sesshomaru and then the two brothers looked at one another. They nodded and were then running up the stairs towards the shrine and the Higurashi family home. Moka and the others quickly followed suit but had a hard time keeping up with the two brothers as their emotions enhanced their speed.

One of the girls under Mikoto's control saw them approaching and headed towards her master. She ran through the front door of the house and straight into the living room where Mikoto had Kagome pinned against a wall. He had a lecherous look on his face while Kagome smiled right back at him. Her right leg was wrapped around his left one as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her scent. This caused her to moan in pleasure. '_No damn you! Stop it! Stop it now! I should only be doing this with Inuyasha. Why is my body not listening to me_?! What did this creep do to me?!' Kagome thought to herself frantically while Mikoto started having more fun with her body. He was about to kiss her lips when the girl who came from outside called out to him.

"Mikoto-sama! We have a problem!" shouted the girl

"Oh really, and what's that?" Mikoto asked in a very irritated tone for being interrupted from his fun.

"We have intru—"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The wall to the house was completely obliterated by the attack and all the girls close by flew off against the wall on the opposite side, hitting their heads and falling unconscious. Kagome and her mom, Hikari and Mikoto were the only ones left awake. Mikoto and the girls were coughing up a storm while the dust started to settle. The next thing Mikoto knew was that he was hit hard in the face and sent sprawling into the television set.

Kagome and the others shook their heads as they became groggy from regaining control of their bodies. Kagome looked over to the wall and saw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing in the hole. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then a red blush appeared across his face as he saw the outfit she was in. Of course, he became even more flustered as Kagome ran right at him and glomped him, pressing her soft mounds against his chest. Sesshomaru just sighed at what was going on between the two young lovers.

"Inuyasha! Oh, I'm so glad that you're here. That jerk over there put us under some kind of spell and we couldn't control our bodies! He had his hands all over me and was about to kiss me when you showed up!" Kagome tolled him as tears started to form in her eyes. This made Inuyasha very angry for two reasons. One was that he hated to see Kagome cry and the other was that no one but him had the right to touch her.

"It's ok Kagome. Sesshomaru came and got me and filled me in on what was going on."

"Really? Wow, thanks Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled at the demon which caused him to blush a little bit. He had to admit that she did look a little attractive in that see-through nightgown.

"You're welcome. Now I believe it's time we took care of our unwanted guest. Oh, here Kagome, I'm returning your sacred jewel to you." Sesshomaru told her while handing over the jewel he swiped from her earlier when he fled the house.

"Thank you." she replied while refastening the necklace strap around her neck.

It was then that Moka and the others showed up into the house and headed towards the location that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at. Kokoa was the first to enter and she was taken aback when she saw Inuyasha kissing a girl with long black hair. She remembered her from a picture Inuyasha had of her. Kokoa's face started to take on a downed expression until she remembered the discussion she and Inuyasha had earlier. She then felt a hand place itself on her shoulder.

She looked up and noticed Moka looking at her with a small smile. Yet she also had a look of concern on her face at the same time. Kokoa then heard small footsteps and looked behind her and noticed the others looking at her as well. She gave a small smile, letting them know that she'd be fine. It would just take some getting used to.

"Ahem" Moka let out sarcastically, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to push away from one another with huge blushes on their faces. "Don't mind us, but we did come here to kill an Incubus….remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha replied, regaining his composer. That was until Hikari glomped him from behind.

"Inu-kun! It's so good to see you again!" she rubbed her face against the back of his neck, making him shudder and causing him to blush like crazy. Of course, this was also due to her rubbing her breasts against his back.

"It's great to see you too, Hikari nee-chan."

Hikari let Inuyasha go and then stood next to Kagome. Tsukune looked at the two girls in see-through nightgowns and a small nose bleed began to fall from his left nostril. Kurume noticed this and puffed her cheeks out as she huffed in anger. '_What does Tsukune think he's looking at?! I should be the only one that he should look at like that!_' she thought to herself erratically.

Mikoto began to get up from the ground and looked over to where his attackers were. He was then shocked to see Sesshomaru back in the room and that he was not alone. He noticed that all of the people with him were letting off either demonic or semi-demonic power. He then noticed the jewel shard around Inuyasha's neck and realized that he may be in trouble. Inuyasha looked over to Mikoto and glared at him angrily like a wild cat would look at another of its kind entering its territory. Kagome, her family and her home were a part of Inuyasha's territory and now he was going to defend it viciously and show Mikoto what happens those that threaten to move in on his turf.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Mrs. Nekonome was grading papers while munching on a fried fish stick. Her tail was swaying back and forth happily as she looked over her students tests. She was almost done when she felt a hand come down and place itself on her shoulder. She jumped up in complete shock and then she turned around and noticed the school chairman standing behind her, his eyes glowing from under his white robe.

"Ara….can I help you….Mr. Board Chairman?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I've been sensing the presence of an old and powerful force coming from the school grounds and a part of it seems to have settled itself in your classroom. I just wanted to let you know that things may start to get dicey again if something isn't done soon." he said in his weird and sick-happy voice.

"Oh, what kind of thing should be done and what force are we talking about?"

"I'm talking about a certain han-bun who is in possession of a shard of the legendary Shikon Jewel." he smirked.

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha-san? I remember that little event that took place about a month ago with Saizou. He seems to be a good keeper for the shards."

"Yes, he is. But by wearing one while attending this school will cause those who wish for ultimate power to go after him just to obtain his shard. So I'm saying that we should be prepared for the worst just in case someone does get a hold of his shard. Someone who doesn't deserve its power."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Mikoto began to laugh out loud in a weird and insane way. Inuyasha and the others looked on at him with confusion on their faces. Kagome then left the room for a moment, followed by Hikari. The two then returned a moment later with each holding their weapons of choice. Kagome had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Hikari had a staff with a curved blade on each end. Kagome grabbed for an arrow and then set up her shot and aimed for her target. Hikari twirled her bladed staff around like an expert and then brought it down and went into a battle stance.

The others soon followed suit with Yukari clutching her wand in her right hand while holding a set of razor sharp tarot cards in her left. Kurumu let loose her wings and tail while her claws extended. Seeing Kurume transform caught Mikoto's attention. '_What?! A Succubus?! What's a Succubus doing here with them_?' he thought to himself. Mizore then created her sharp ice claws while Gin transformed into his werewolf form. Mioga quickly jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder and went right for the exit, not wanting to be brought into the battle.

Moka and Kokoa stretched their legs and did a few practice kicks then got into their own battle stances. Tsukune stood next to them and looked at Mikoto, watching for any openings he may reveal. Sesshomaru just stood there while Inuyasha just cracked his knuckles.

"My, my, my. What a nice collection of demons and monsters that have shown up just to die by my hands." he smirked while eyeing Inuyasha's jewel shard. "I think that I'll be taking that jewel shard that you have in your possession my dear Han-bun-san."

"Fat chance pal. Though, I will be taking yours after I kick your ass." Inuyasha returned.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Mikoto then began to rush at Inuyasha, extending his own pair of claws.

Inuyasha rushed right at Mikoto as well and a moment later they went right through the roof of the house while slashing at one another with their claws. Mikoto brought his right clawed hand down in a swiping motion and Inuyasha jumped backwards as quick as he could, nearly being struck by the slash. Mikoto then did something that Inuyasha never expected, he increased his speed and seemingly vanished followed by quickly reappearing behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't able to react in time as Mikoto drove his clawed hand into the half-breeds stomach.

Inuyasha howled out in pain from the injury and Mikoto grabbed onto him with his free hand and then repeatedly rammed his clawed fingers in and out of Inuyasha's wound, making it bigger. All the while he held a sadistic grin on his face. But that grin faded as he was sent flying into a tree from a powerful kick from Kokoa. She grabbed onto Inuyasha tenderly and brought him back down to the ground, holding him up so that he wouldn't fall over. Kagome and the others ran over to them and surrounded Inuyasha, looking his wound over.

"Onii-sama, are you alright?!" Kokoa asked him.

"Yeah…..I'll be fine." Inuyasha replied while holding his stomach. "Though, it looks like this isn't going to be easy. That jewel shard is increasing his speed to where even I can't keep up with him."

"Then let me handle him, little brother." Sesshomaru told his little brother with an assertive tone.

"Be my guest. Here's hoping that his strength hasn't' gone through the roof as well."

With that, Sesshomaru was off. The pure-blooded dog demon went into a full rage as his speed completely took Mikoto off guard. Sesshomaru then began using an after image technique in hopes of confusing Mikoto. Mikoto slashed the air with his left clawed hand and missed Sesshomaru completely. Irritated, he began slashing even more and with even greater force but it was to no avail. Sesshomaru was too fast for Mikoto to hit and Sesshomaru knew it. He then dove in closer and lunged out at Mikoto and slashed the Incubus across the chest with his poisoned claws.

"Aaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikoto screamed out as the intense pain from Sesshomaru's poisoned claws ate away at his skin.

"Really, what happened to all that speed you had a few moments ago?" Sesshomaru asked Mikoto in a mocking monotone voice.

Mikoto finally grew fed up with being on the receiving end and accessed the power of his jewel shard and began a startling transformation. His monstrous energy went to a new level that completely over shadowed both Sesshomaru's and Moka's demonic energy. His body started to glow as his bat-like wings and spade-tipped tail appeared. His transformation then continued even further. His wings grew larger and spike grew at the pointed tips. His tail grew longer and the tip became razor sharp. His claws were now a foot long. His fangs became more pronounced and his shirt ripped apart as his muscles rippled with raw power. The claws on his toes tore his shoes apart as they too grew almost a foot in length. His eyes then began to glow blood red as a second pair of wings grew out of his back. Sickle-like blades grew out of his forearms and pointed forwards to act as extra weapons. This was Mikoto's new Shikon enhanced form.

Everyone just starred at him in awe and fear. Moka and Inuyasha both shared a dumbfounded look on both of their faces. Sesshomaru was also in shock and didn't even see the attack that just hit him in his back. He was sent plummeting to the ground with such force that a crater 10 feet deep formed under his body. Where Sesshomaru once floated in the sky, now rested Mikoto who was licking his claws for the blood he got from hitting Sesshomaru.

"What the hell?! I couldn't even see the attack!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Neither could I! Hell, I didn't even see him move!" Tsukune replied in agreement.

Sesshomaru got back up and charged at Mikoto and lashed out with a fury of poison claw slashes. Inuyasha joined his brother in the battle as he too let loose a fury of slashes. Both brothers did their best at trying to land hits on Mikoto but he just simply and easily dodged each attack as if they were coming at him in slow motion. '_Damn it! If we don't do something soon, we're gonna lose_.' Inuyasha thought to himself when he was suddenly kicked in the gut by Mikoto and sent hurtling back into the Higurashi family home.

"Inuyasha!" - Kagome

"Inu-kun!" - Hikari

"Onii-sama!" – Kokoa

Kokoa turned and looked at Mikoto with complete hatred in her eyes. "That's it! No one hurts my onii-sama and gets away with it!" she screamed while launching herself at Mikoto. Moka joined her little sister and together, the two vampires let loose a fluster of kicks at the Incubus. This time, Mikoto had a little trouble dodging the attacks. One was because Kokoa was in a complete rage at seeing Inuyasha being injured so badly. The other was because Moka couldn't stand to see her sister cry like that, though she would never let it show to the others.

"Damn, you little harlots! You think you can actually defeat me?" Mikoto asked in an angry yet mocking voice.

"Damn right!" Kokoa shouted back at him as she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to keel over for a second.

"You low level piece of trash. It's time for you to know your place!" Moka shouted as she did one of her famous kicks which sent Mikoto flying straight into the ground. The power of the impact caused all of the rubble from the ground to fall on top of Mikoto, burying him alive.

Moka and Kokoa landed back on the ground with the others, Sesshomaru close behind them. Sesshomaru looked at the two vampires with a scrupulous look then simply shrugged it off. '_It seems Inuyasha has found himself some very powerful friends in this future world_.' he thought to himself as he watched Mizore and Kurumu help Inuyasha out of the rubble. Kagome and Hikari rushed over to Inuyasha's side and helped the girls set him down gently.

"Inu-kun, are you going to be ok?" Hikari asked him softly.

"I think so. What happened to Mikoto?"

"Those two girls kicked his ass, literally." Kagome said as she pointed over to Moka and Kokoa.

"Really, well, remind me to never get on your bad side you two."

Suddenly the ground where Mikoto was buried exploded as the Incubus burst from the ground and landed right in front of the group. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he eyed Moka and Kokoa. He licked his lips as he looked at them with even more intensity.

"My, my. I would never have guess that female vampires could be so strong. Too bad that barely even tickled."

"What was that?!" Kokoa shouted when she was suddenly sent flying into a tree by a powerful punch to the gut from Mikoto. The young vampire coughed up blood then suddenly fell unconscious.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune and Moka yelled out in unison.

"Kokoa-chan!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to make it over to where she was.

"I don't think so mutt." Mikoto quipped as he kicked Inuyasha in the head with a forward round house kick, sending the half-breed flying right into Sesshomaru.

Kurumu and Mizore both lunged at Mikoto who easily side stepped the two girls and sent both girls flying into a fountain with quick punches into the guts. Yukari began throwing her tarot cards at him but he swiped at the air and created a shockwave which sent the cards right back at the little witch. The cards cut deep into her skin as they made contact.

"Yukari-chan! Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Are you girls ok?!" Gin asked them with worry. None of them answered as they were either out cold or in too much pain to respond. Gin looked at the Incubus and roared in rage. "Damn you, you bastard! You'll pay for that!" Gin shouted as he lunged. Tsukune accessed his own demonic energy from his ghoul self and joined Gin on his attack against Mikoto.

"Oh please. Do you two think you can succeed where your little girlfriends couldn't?" Mikoto asked with a sadistic laugh.

Tsukune let out a flurry of punches as Gin slashed at the Incubus but to no avail. Mikoto easily dodged all of their attacks and then grabbed both of them by their heads. "Lights out boys!" Mikoto yelled as he prepared to slam their heads into the ground, hoping to kill them instantly.

"I don't think so!" Kagome yelled as she fired one of her sacred arrows at him, hitting him in his heart. The power of the arrow sent him flying into a statue of an angel.

"Nice shot Kagome! Now it's my turn!" Hikari shouted as she twirled her staff above her head in a circular motion. She then brought it down with such force that the ground cracked beneath her. The blade on the end of the staff sent an energy shockwave at Mikoto. The Incubus could only watch as the attack slammed into him. The Incubus screamed in pain as the holy energies of Hikari's sacred shockwave and Kagome's sacred arrow tore at his body and ripped apart his flesh.

Mikoto stood up slowly, coughing up blood along the way. That was when he was bound up in one of Sesshomarus' poison whips. Mikoto looked at him with hatred in his eyes as the poison of the acidic whip cut into his flesh and then into his bone. Mikoto then began to struggle with all his might in hopes of breaking the whips. Tsukune and Gin stood next to Sesshomaru and poured their own demonic and monstrous energies into him, doing what they could to make his whips even stronger.

Moka and Inuyasha were standing there, trying to figure out how they could finish him off and fast. That was when Moka got an idea. She turned to Inuyasha and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I think I have a way of killing him."

"Really, how?"

"With the combined power of your Tetsaiga and my demonic kick. If we combined those forces then not even a SS class demon would survive."

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. On one hand the combined power would easily kill Mikoto but on the other hand it could also end up killing Moka as well. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and made his decision. He held out his left hand and summoned the Tetsaiga. In a flash of light, the sword appeared in front of him and he grasped it in his left hand. He then pulled the battered sword out of the sheath and in a swirl of energy, the sword transformed into a huge, fang shape sword with a fluffy, furry hand guard.

After a moment the Tetsaiga then turned red as it was surrounded in demonic energy. Inuyasha then did one last thing to bring out the full power of his sword. He took the jewel shard from around his neck and attached it to the blade. The immense power caused a surge of demonic energy to swirl around both the sword and Inuyasha.

Moka looked on in amazement at the sheer power that both Inuyasha and the Tetsaiga were letting off. She too, then began to wonder if she would survive this plan of hers.

"You ready Moka?!"

"I was born ready!"

Mikoto looked on at the power surrounding Inuyasha and fear could easily be seen on his face. He knew that if that attack hit him then it'd be his end. Of course, what scared him even more was that Moka was standing right in front and he knew what was about to happen. He tried his best to break Sesshomaru's whips but it was hopeless. Hikari and Kagome had joined their powers together and they too bound him up with holy energy whips.

"NOW!" Moka screamed. This caused Mikoto to turn his head towards their direction.

"WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs as he swung the sword down in a vertical fashion, sending out a huge wave of demonic energy straight at both Mikoto and Moka.

Moka surrounded herself in her own demonic energy and then leapt into the destructive wave and allowed its force to carry her straight at Mikoto. Mikoto looked on in horror and then saw something fairly tiny jump onto hi pendant. He looked down and noticed Mioga the flee sitting there with a small blade in his hands.

"I'll be taking this from you since you won't be needing it where you're going." Mioga said as he cut away at the band which held the jewel shard. Mioga grabbed the jewel shard and made a dash for the other side of the battle field as he didn't want to get caught up in the oncoming attack.

"No! Please, give me back the shard! I need it!" Mikoto pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Mikoto!" Moka yelled as she aimed one of her jump kicks at him. Mikoto looked on in horror.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" she yelled at the top of lungs. The kick made impact and the power of the wind scar combined with her own demonic power and completely vaporized the Incubus down to his last molecule.

Moka jumped out of the wind scar and landed next to Sesshomaru and the others, smoke rising from her clothes. She knew that if she had stayed within the wind scar for even another moment she would have perished along side Mikoto. The wind scar subsided and left three huge claw shaped gouges in the ground. Inuyasha re-sheathed the Tetsaiga and then willed it back into the Busou bracelet. He then carried on to pass out due to exhaustion. The others turned when Moka also collapsed and fell unconscious due to exhaustion as well. The battle was over and now things would settle down for the time being.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched his body out while yawning. He got out of his bed and then noticed that he was in his room back home. He then looked himself over and noticed that he was dressed in some of his extra bed clothes. '_Hmm, I must have passed out_.' he thought to himself as he made his way towards his bedroom door.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Moka, Tsukune, Kokoa and Kagome were having breakfast together. Kurumu and Yukari were arguing about who would get to sit next to Tsukune on the way back to the academy. Mizore just starred at Tsukune which sent shivers down his spine. Gin was having a cup of green tea while talking with Mioga, Sota and gramps. Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen showing Ren how to cook some delicious foods while Jaken and Sesshomaru just watched.

Inuyasha made his way downstairs and headed towards the dinning room. Kokoa saw him enter and immediately bolted out of her seat and glomped him, hugging him tightly.

"Onii-sama! You're awake. Thank goodness."

"Yeah, I'm fine Kokoa-chan." Inuyasha replied and then looked around the room and saw everyone starring at him. He then looked at Kagome and noticed her making a huffy face while giving him a death glare.

Inuyasha developed a look of fear on his face and mentally cursed himself. He then got the shock of his life when both Hikari and Kagome also decided to go and dog-pile him along with Kokoa. Inuyasha was buried beneath the bodies of three beautiful girls that loved him dearly. Kagome leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. After a moment, she reluctantly pulled away and smiled at him.

"Morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" she asked him in a passionate voice.

"Best sleep I've had in ages. Would have been better if you were in the bed with." This caused a blush to spread across her face.

Everyone just laughed at the moment of happiness and no one wanted it to end. Kokoa then dug her hand into her pockets and pulled out Inuyasha's repression necklace. She also pulled out his jewel shard pendant and he noticed that there was one extra one attached to it.

"Here you go onii-sama." Kokoa smiled lovingly while handing him his two necklaces.

"Thanks, but what's with the extra jewel shard?"

"Oh, that? That's the one that Mikoto was wearing. After you and Moka defeated him, I went ahead and purified both that shard and the one you brought back from Youkai Academy. Sesshomaru has that one and is going to be leaving tomorrow to return it Sango back in the Warring States Era. So I thought that you should get to keep that one." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha slipped on his repression necklace and let it revert him to his human form. He then toyed with the two jewel shards and then did something that shocked everyone there.

"Hey, Moka. Catch." he said while tossing one of the two jewel shards to her.

"Huh, why are you giving this to me?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, it was your idea that we attack Mikoto at the same time and it was your kick that landed first. So it's only natural that the shard goes to you. Just don't misuse it."

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you Inuyasha-kun." she replied with a small blush and then tied the jewel shard necklace around her neck so that it intertwined with her rosary.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Everyone stood outside at the location where the bus would pick them up. Inuyasha and the others had already seen Sesshomaru off to the bone-eaters well and now it was time for them to return to Youkai Academy. The bus turned the corner and pulled up to the group. The doors opened up and the bus driver just looked at them with his usual glowing and eerie eyes. Inuyasha gave Kagome and her family all a hug goodbye. He hugged Hikari goodbye as well and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kagome then pulled him into one last passionate kiss and then let him board the bus. The doors closed and the bus drove of, heading back to Youkai academy.

Everyone was still tired from their adventure but none of them really complained. In a way, it had been a fun experience for them. Tsukune had a hard time explaining to his parents why he never ended up visiting them that weekend. On the way back home Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore just rested next to one another and slept the whole way back. Gin and Mioga shared their perverted tales while Tsukune and Moka rested next to one another. Kokoa sat next to Inuyasha and fell asleep with her head against his shoulder. He just smiled and wondered just how much longer he could live this kind of life with his friends.

He knew that one day they'd separate after graduation and may probably never hear from one another ever again. But he was determined to live his life to the fullest and prayed that these peaceful days would continue to remain. He had no idea that his life would once again be thrown a huge curve ball sometime later down the road. But that's another story for another day.

_Toku Warrior_: I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I have a lot of projects that I work on and I recently got a new girlfriend. The next chapter won't be as long as this one and I hope to have it up soon. I thank you all for the reviews and one of you in particular gave me a good idea for the next chapter. Well, I hope this chapter was good. See you all again.


	3. SHARD 3: Berserk Vampire

_I do not own the series Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their own respective owners/creators. I do however own any OC's that I introduce into this story, such as the priestess Hikari for example._

_I never read the ending to the Inuyasha manga nor the later volumes of Rosario + Vampire so I'll be doing my own thing for these two series._

_I got inspiration for this story after reading so many anime and TV series crossovers with Rosario + Vampire_. So please, R & R.

**Chapter 3: Berserk + Vampire**

Author: Toku Warrior

Rating: T+ for language, suggestive dialog, and possible graphic scenes

Deep inside the male dorm room building, within the confines of room 254, Inuyasha slept. Unfortunately for him, it was not a peaceful and restful sleep. He tossed and turned as his hair stuck to both his neck and forehead. His body was covered in sweat and his bed clothes were drenched from the perspiration. In short, he was having a pretty bad nightmare. Though, it wasn't a normal one, in human standards at least. Usually, when Inuyasha had a nightmare it would be about Naraku returning, Kagome dying, Kagome rejecting him, losing another precious friend or family member, or even his own death. Those nightmares he was use to but this one was different as he rarely ever had this one.

(_Inside Inuyasha's Dream_)

Growls could be heard as well as the echoes of punches and kicks impacting with their targets. It was a realm surrounded in mist and stained with the scent of blood. Inuyasha was fighting an opponent he had never fought before accept in his dreams. He was in his traditional red gi and was in his half-demon form. On his wrists were both the Busou and Garb bracelets and the sheath to the Tetsaiga was strapped to his belt. The only thing missing was the sword itself. Inuyasha blocked a punch from an unknown opponent that was aimed at his face. He countered with a swipe of his clawed hand and made contact with his opponent who then vanished in a puff of mist upon being hit.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Can't you tell?" a sadistic voice that sounded similar to his own.

"Tell? Tell what? Who the hell are you?"

"Who, me? Why I'm you." the voice replied as a hand placed itself on Inuyasha's right shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around fast and let loose a furious right hook that was easily caught by a meaner looking version of himself. It looked like him but this Inuyasha had a few distinguishing features that made it easy to tell the both of them apart. Unlike the regular Inuyasha, this Inuyasha had red out eyes instead of the normal eye whites. He had two purple streaks on his cheeks near his eyes which looked almost like slash marks. His claws were even longer than the regular Inuyasha's were and his canines were longer and more pronounced than usual. He could even give Moka a run for her money in a 'Fang Length' contest. Inuyasha glared at his double.

"You, I know you….don't I?" Inuyasha asked his doppelganger.

"You should. I'm the real you. The demon you."

"Wait! I remember now. You're the me that comes out whenever my demon blood goes out of control and the Tetsaiga isn't around to suppress it."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Demon Inuyasha replied with an evil smirk.

That was when Demon Inuyasha began sniffing the air with an almost sadistic glee. What he smelled, he thoroughly enjoyed. It was the greatest kind of ecstasy he could come across. The smell of the blood of those that he had killed. Inuyasha also began to sniff the air and the smell of blood made him slightly sick to his stomach. It had been a long time since he last smelled the scent of it and he was no longer accustomed to it. But he then went into a panic when he recognized it. '_This smell…it couldn't be_. _No_! _Not them please_!' he thought to himself which his double easily picked up on.

"I see you finally noticed the sweet smell of death in the air. Isn't it invigorating?"

"You bastard! What did you do to my friends?!"

"Your friends? You didn't think of them in such a way when you killed them."

"W-w-what do you mean? I-I killed them? Impossible!"

"Hah! I don't think so. Look around you. The lifeless corpses of you so-called loved ones are the proof of you naughty deeds."

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that every single person he ever cared about was lying dead on the ground, gashes torn across the throats, arms, legs, backs, and chests. All of them lying in puddles of blood. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. He ran over to his fallen comrades but when he reached out for them he noticed the blood that covered his hands.

"N-no…..it can't be…."

"Oh, but it can…and it is. Hahahahahaha!"

"Shippo…Miroku…Sango…Mioga…Ren…Jaken….Sesshomaru…Koga….Toto Sai…Higurashi kaa-san…" Inuyasha crying between each name.

"Ah, whattsa matta?"

"Kohaku…Kikyo…Kaede…Gin….Moka….Kurumu…Mizore….Yukari…Ruby-san…." He then looked over to his left and saw the three bodies he was hoping would not be among the others.

"Kokoa-chan! Hikari nee-san! Kagome! No! Please no!" he yelled out as he rushed over to them. He knelt next to Kagome's lifeless body and picked her up gently and cradled her next to his chest.

"Oh come on! Are you saying you didn't enjoy killing the useless bitch? She's holding you back. Me…I'm the real you. The true you. Accept me and become what you were always meant to be."

"Urusai you fucking bastard!" This caused the Demon Inuyasha to laugh uncontrollably.

Inuyasha continued to hold on to Kagome's body while tears to continue to scroll down his cheeks. That was when Demon Inuyasha gave him a startling message. One that would stay with him until his dying days.

"One day. One day real soon. You will lose control and go berserk. Then you shall be reborn and we shall be one and the same. You will kill, slaughter, rape and create utter chaos. The time is almost near and soon you shall be free of what confines you. Hehehehe. Hahahahahahhaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(_Back in Inuyasha's Room_)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha shouted out, waking up from his nightmare while clutching at his bed covers. Sweat was dripping from both his nose and his brow and both his clothes and bed sheets were soaked with his sweat.

Inuyasha was breathing heavily as he remembered every single detail of his nightmare. He was in a panic and when he tried to swallow, he found his throat dry and parched. He got out of bed and headed over to his small kitchen sink that was located in his room. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard above his head and shakily held it under the faucet while filling it with cold water. He brought the glass to his mouth and literally swallowed all the water in a single gulp. He refilled the glass and swallowed it all again. He repeated this for another five or six times until he started to calm down.

He placed the glass in the sink, deciding to wash it later on in the day. He went to his own personal bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that the purple slash marks that usually appeared on his cheeks when he went berserk started to appear. He looked away and turned on the faucet to his bathroom sink. He cupped his hands and filled them with water. He then went and splashed the water on his face, doing whatever he could to completely wake himself up. He raised his head and looked back into the mirror and noticed that the marks were gone.

"Thank goodness." he sighed as he left his bathroom and made his way to the light switch of his room. He flicked on the lights and looked at the clock. It was already 4:45 AM. He usually got up at 5:30 AM but this time he would make an exception.

Inuyasha walked over to his calendar and looked at the date. It had been at least 3 months since the incident with the Incubus Mikoto and since that time he would have that same nightmare at least once a week. Christmas had come and gone and he had told Kagome and Hikari about his nightmares when he went and visited for the holidays. He even got to see his friends from the Warring States Era during that time and Kokoa had also joined him. Of course, this was now the 11th time he had had that nightmare and he was getting fed up with having it. He decided that he would go talk to the board chairman later after school to see if he could help him. Inuyasha then turned around and went to his closet and pulled out his school uniform for the day. He then proceeded to go back into the bathroom to get a shower and get ready for the school day ahead.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune was having another usual day at Youkai Academy. He walked from his dorm room and was on the way to class when he ran into Moka. The two of them always had a weird morning ritual. They talk, they flirt, and then she drinks him. Today was no different, with the exception that for most of the school year Inuyasha would accompany Tsukune to the school entrance. Today was slightly different seeing as when Tsukune knocked on his dorm room door he got no answer. He had figured that Inuyasha must have either still been asleep or had left earlier than usual.

He was leaning more towards the former as he knew that Inuyasha hated getting up earlier than he really had to. He was slightly worried about him as the young half-demon had been acting a little strange for the past couple of weeks. He was a bit more distant than usual. Moka saw Tsukune deep in thought and appeared troubled about something so, being a good friend, she wanted to find out and see if she could help.

"Ano…Tsukune? Is something wrong." she asked calmly.

"Huh, oh…yeah, everything's fine." Tsukune replied not trying to worry the beautiful female vampire.

"Uh huh, you're lying. I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying to me Tsukune."

"Seriously Moka-san, everything's fine. Nothing's wrong what-so-ever." Tsukune tried frantically to get her to drop the subject but he had grown to realize that she never backed down when she was worried about someone. Today was no exception.

"Tsukune…." she started and huffed while puffing her cheeks, trying to make herself look as irritated at him as possible. It usually worked and today it did.

"Oh alright. It's just that I'm a little worried about Inuyasha that's all."

"Huh, worried about Inuyasha-kun. What for? He seems alright to me."

"He may seem alright but something in my gut tells me otherwise. He's acting more distant than usual for a few weeks now and for the past few days he's been getting up real early and leaving for class earlier than usual."

"Well, maybe he just wants to get to class at a good time. You know, make a change in his life style."

"But Moka, he hates getting up earlier then necessary. Plus, he's gotten way too distant from us. Even for him."

Moka had to admit that she had noticed that Inuyasha was getting rather withdrawn from the real world lately. He would sometimes fall asleep in class, day dream, or even skip class all together. She was really starting to worry about him. Kokoa had even come to her as she was getting worried about him too. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't really put her finger on it. Something was bothering the half-demon and it their jobs as his friends to help him out.

"You're probably right. I too have noticed him looking rather withdrawn from the rest of us. I think it might be a good idea for an intervention."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's discuss this with the others later today during the club activities. If Inuyasha shows up then we can have Gin or Mioga take him someplace until we can decide on how to act."

"That's a good idea." Moka pointed out just as the bell started to ring. "Uh-oh, hurry Tsukune or we're going to be late for class!"

"Right!"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Throughout the whole day of school, Tsukune and Moka paid very close attention to Inuyasha's actions. They informed Kurumu and Mizore during lunch and talked to Yukari and Gin in the hallway. Tsukune was able to find Mioga; unfortunately for him he was peeping on the girls in the girls' locker room, and discussed the situation about Inuyasha with him. Moka went to Mrs. Nekonome and let her know as well. All the key players that had a special roll in Inuyasha's life at Youkai Academy had been informed of Inuyasha's weird behavior. That is all except for Kokoa.

Kokoa had been wandering the halls looking for Inuyasha after classes had let out for the day. Usually she would spend this time trying to force of Moka's rosario and get her real onee-sama back but Inuyasha's strange behavior had her concerned. She was walking towards the school public safety committee's room when she spied him walking on the other side of the hallway. He turned the corner and she followed after. 'Maybe if I follow him, I can find out what's wrong with him.' she thought as she crept along quietly.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the big doors that lead into the board chairman's office. Ruby was waiting outside the door as the chairman had told her to expect him to drop by for a visit. Ruby walked over to him and Kokoa looked from her place around the corner.

"The board chairman is expecting you Inuyasha-san." Ruby told the young half-breed.

"Thank you." he replied with a downed tone in his voice. He opened the door and walked in. The door quickly slammed shut behind him and Ruby went back to standing guard by the door. She then felt like she was being watched and looked around and noticed a small amount of red hair poking out from around the corner.

"Ara, Kokoa-chan. You shouldn't be eves dropping on other peoples' conversations."

"Eh……ah….well…..I-I can explain—"

"There's no need to explain Kokoa-chan. I know why you're there. You were worried about Inuyasha-san just like all the others. It's only natural to worry about someone that you deeply care for." Kokoa blushed from the comment. She and Inuyasha had a brother sister relationship thought she still held affectionate feelings of romance for him in her heart.

"So, the others are concerned about him as well?"

"Yes. From what I can understand and from what the board chairman has told me, it appears that Inuyasha has been suffering from recurring nightmares of the extreme sort for about 3 months now. He had another one last night and decided to talk to the board chairman about them and to see if there was any meaning behind them. But you didn't hear this from me, ok?" Ruby told the young vampire while giving her a quick wink.

"Understood…..and thank you for telling me Ruby-san." Kokoa replied with a smile.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha looked around in both wonder and disbelief. This was the board chairman's office which had an elegant yet creepy feel to it but it didn't really look as such. Inuyasha was walking towards the desk when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, causing the young half-breed to nearly jump out of his skin. Inuyasha turned around and noticed a man dressed in long white robes standing behind him. The man looked like a priest with a cross hanging around his neck but Inuyasha could sense the monstrous energy coming from the man. His face was also half hidden from his hood as only the lower half was visible. His eyes glowed an eerie white which made him think of the bus driver for a moment.

"Ah, Inuyasha-san. So good of you to come and pay me a visit. I was hoping that you and I would have a chance to talk one day." the chairman said in an eerie voice.

"And the same to you sir. I asked to meet with you because—"

"Because of the constant nightmares that you've been having, correct."

"Yeah, but how'd you know? I haven't told anyone about them."

"I have my ways. So tell me, what is it about your nightmares that are giving you so much trouble?"

Inuyasha went on to tell the chairman about how he had been encountering his demon self in his nightmares and how each and every time the confrontations got worse. His last nightmare had shown him visions of all his friends and family that had been slaughtered by his own hands. The chairman paid close attention to all the detail that was given to him and once Inuyasha was finished he took a moment to ponder about the hidden meaning. After 2 minutes had passed the chairman perked his head up from his train of thought and looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, all I can say for sure is that the power of your demonic blood is getting even more powerful than what you even expected." the chairman told him. Inuyasha looked at him in bewilderment.

"But how? How can my demonic side be getting stronger when I'm almost always in my human form?" Inuyasha asked him in a confused tone.

"Well I do have three theories to this."

"What are they?"

"Well, one is that by being around all these other youkai and all those major battles against those possessing jewel shards has caused your demonic blood to stir and become both stronger and irate. The second one is that probably the jewel shard which you have in your possession may be the cause of the increased power of your demonic blood. It's really quite intriguing." the chairman looked down with a smile on his face. Even he was amazed at how one little fragment of the infamous Shikon Jewel could grant a dark being so much power.

"Ok and what's the third?"

"The third…..oh, right. Well the third could be in fact that repression necklace of yours." the chairman stated while pointing at the necklace around Inuyasha's neck.

"Huh, my necklace could be the cause? How is that even possible?" Inuyasha asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well it is repressing your demonic powers so maybe your demonic blood is reacting to it."

Inuyasha took all this information in and thought about it. He knew it couldn't have been the repression necklace as Hikari designed it to work with his demonic power so as it would be slightly suppressed but would still allow him to use some of his demonic abilities. The jewel shard was a maybe but Kagome had purified before she gave it to him and he had her re-purify it whenever he visited her.

So to Inuyasha, the only one that made sense was that with all the other youkai around and all of his constant battles may have actually increased his strength without him really realizing it. That's when it hit him. '_Wait a second! What if it's all three_?!' he thought to himself. He would want to confirm his sudden realization with the chairman to get his opinion on the matter.

"Excuse me sir. But I was just thinking….what if it's all 3 reason?"

"Hmm, all three of them? It could be possible. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, what if the presence of the other youkai and all those battles I've had did increase my strength to a degree where I wouldn't have realized it immediately. If that's happened then by wearing the jewel shard those powers are increasing to levels I'm not currently ready to control yet. Plus with the repression necklace suppressing my power it's probably causing a conflict with my demonic energy."

"Hmm….very interesting. A brilliant theory. So both your power increasing naturally and the added boost of the jewel shard may actually be in conflict with the suppression powers of your repression necklace. Those three forces are causing an imbalance in your aura and demonic blood and it's causing them to be erratic. It's a very sound theory with not much marginal room for error. There is only one slight drawback"

"Huh, a drawback. What's that?"

"Akashiya Moka….she's the drawback."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Moka and the others were walking around the school campus looking for Inuyasha when she let out a fast and unexpected sneeze. 'Achoo!' Unfortunately for Tsukune, she was holding him by his arm and when she sneezed, she crushed his arm in the process. Everyone turned around when Tsukune let out a shriek.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Moka-san, my arm."

"Oh god, Tsukune I'm sorry! Are you ok?!" Moka asked her love interest while looking at him with deep loving eyes.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure to let go of my arm the next time you sneeze, ok?" he asked her with a warm and gentle smile.

"Ok, but I don't know where that sneeze came from. It just came fro out of nowhere."

"Probably means that someone is talking about you behind your back. Maybe it's something dirty." Kurumu chided in.

"Or maybe it's one of her fan club lackeys expressing his own perverted and sexual fantasies about her out loud to his buddies." Mizore added.

"Well I know it wasn't me as I'm in a worried state for our friend, Inuyasha-desu." Yukari added while helping the two people she loved.

"Couldn't be me as I still don't have a new camera and plus I'm not in the mood today to do anything perverted." Gin replied which left all eyes to fall on Mioga.

"What, you think that I had something to do with it? Well you're wrong. As much as would love to have fun with all the beautiful girls in this school, my concerns for master Inuyasha are much more important to me than my frivolous desires." Everyone just sweat dropped at Mioga's statement as that was something that the usually Mioga wouldn't say. It just showed how much Mioga was worried about his master.

Everyone then looked around at one another for a moment and then just dismissed the event. They began walking around again and, after another 5 minutes of searching, found themselves near the front door to the board chairman's office. When they got there they noticed that both Kokoa and Ruby were waiting outside, starring at the door. Moka walked over to her little sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the little vampire to turn around with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Oh, onee-sama tachi. It's just you."

"What's wrong Kokoa-chan?" Tsukune asked as he walked over to his other two friends.

"Onii-sama is inside talking to the board chairman about….something important."

"Onii-sama? Oh, that's right. You mean Inuyasha. I forgot that that's what you refer to as now." Kurumu replied.

"Yes, and I've been worried about him lately. His been really distant for the past couple of weeks."

"So, then it's not just us that have been noticing this too. If Kokoa-chan has noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior then something is definitely wrong." Tsukune said as he looked at everyone.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"So tell me board chairman, how is Moka-san a drawback to that theory?" Inuyasha asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, you gave her a jewel shard after she defeated the Incubus in the human world that was using it. Yet she has not shown any signs or had any nightmares in the same manner as you. Her power is great and now that she has a jewel shard it's even greater. But she also suppresses her power with the aid of her rosario and yet none of the things that have happened to have yet to happen to her. So it could only be something else altogether. Or maybe it's different for each demonic species. It could even be that things like this are different when comparing a pure-blooded demon and a half-breed."

Inuyasha couldn't really disagree with him on that one. He did make a good point. Moka was a pure-blooded vampire and Inuyasha was only a half-demon so the effects could be different on him than they would be on her and then again the effects could be the same and something else entirely is causing his problems. He thought about it for a moment and then decided that he would sleep on it and give it more thought tomorrow seeing as there were no classes for tomorrow due to the teachers taking a day to plan new courses and events for the students.

Inuyasha then got up from his seat and bowed to the chairman, thanking him for his assistance in the matter. This, of course, would just have to be something he would take care of himself. He went to the door and exited the chairman's office. The chairman just smiled. '_It looks like things will be getting a bit rough later today. I'm just sorry I couldn't tell him the truth on the matter. He'll have to deal with her all on his own. I just hope that Moka can save him from himself once he encounters the real cause behind his problems_.' the chairman thought as Inuyasha left his office.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha left the chairman's office and when he got into the hallway he notice not just Ruby standing there but all of his friends waiting there for him. He looked over at Ruby who just waved her arms and hands in front of her in defense, gesturing that she had nothing to do with his friends being there. He just let it go and started to walk down the hallway, hoping he could just make it to his dorm room without causing a scene.

The others just watched as he walked past them and went on his merry way down the hall. Kokoa was tired of waiting and ran after Inuyasha to talk to him about his problems.

"Kokoa-chan, chotto!" Moka cried out after her little sister but Kokoa didn't listen. She continued after Inuyasha as he left the building. Moka continued to stare at Kokoa's retreating back. '_I hope you know what you're doing Kokoa-chan_.' Moka thought until she was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

'_I don't like this. Not one bit_.' said the voice.

'_Inner me, what do you mean that you don't like this? Are you referring to the feelings that Kokoa-chan still has for Inuyasha-san_?'

'_Baka! I'm talking about Inuyasha! He's been acting really weird lately and for some reason his demonic aura seems unstable. It's as if his human and demonic sides are fighting for control of his body_.'

'_You don't think it has anything to do with the jewel shards or all the youkai here at the academy do you_?!'

'_No, nothing like that. I do remember something though_.'

'_What's that_?'

'_Well, for awhile now…ever since Inuyasha killed Saizou, it seems as if someone has been following him. Those nightmares of his didn't start until this person started following him either. So I can probably_—'

'_So this…this…stalker, may actually be the one causing Inuyasha-san to have all those nightmares_?'

'_More like this person is the cause for the unbalance in his demonic aura. This stalker may actually be trying to either make him go berserk or make him into something that they'd prefer to see in a half-demon. That's all I can say for the moment. We should take this up with Tsukune and the others for now_.'

Moka simply nodded as she and her inner self ended their conversation. She turned her attention to the others and went on to tell them of what she and the other Moka had been discussing and the others had to find themselves in agreement with inner Moka. Now they had to go and get Inuyasha so they could give him their point of views on the situation.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha was sitting down near the lakeshore skipping stones across the lake. His head was full of thoughts of what he and the board chairman had discussed and he still couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that something was causing his nightmares and the unbalance in his demonic blood but he just couldn't figure it out. '_Stupid nightmares. I can't even sleep a wink anymore and now my demon side wants out. What else could go wrong for me today_.' he thought. There are just some things that a person shouldn't say or think less they end up jinxing themselves.

Kokoa had been running around looking for him and then she remembered that he liked to sit by the lakeshore when he was troubled. She headed for the lakeshore and found her friend sitting there, deep in thought. She walked over to him and proceeded to sit down next to him, hoping that she could help him in any way that she could.

"Onii-sama, are you gonna be ok?"

"Oh, Kokoa-chan. I didn't realize that you were here…..yeah, I'll be fine."

"I guess those nightmares must be really getting to you."

"Huh?! How did you know abou—" he started to ask her but he was cut off.

"Ruby told me. Of course she also mentioned that I not speak a word of it to any one else. It's just….that…I'm really worried about you. You never act like this. You're always bright and energetic but now you're down and reclusive."

"Gomen Kokoa-chan. I guess I have been acting strange lately. But my last nightmare really did a number on me."

"Care to tell me about? I won't judge you. I'll just listen."

"Kokoa-chan….thanks. But I think it'll be ok now. Knowing that you and the others are there for me is enough reassurance." he told her which caused her to blush.

"It's ok. You know that I'll always be there for you."

While the two of them were talking, a figure was hiding in the shadows behind a tree glaring daggers into Inuyasha's back. This person had it out for the young half-demon and it wanted him dead. '_Damn you Inuyasha. I'll make you pay for killing my onii-sama. You'll learn what happens when you defy the Orc race you filthy mud-blood. I, Reiko, swear upon my onii-sama's name, Saizou, that you will die a most tragic way_.' the young female orc thought. She was the younger sister of Saizou. She had found out about her brothers' death at the hands of Inuyasha and she wanted only one thing….revenge.

Reiko pulled her backpack up to her and unzipped the top. She reached inside and pulled out a small charm. She eyed it with a devilish look in her eyes and then pointed the charm at Inuyasha. '_With this, Daggrons' Heart, your demon blood will boil and drive you insane. You will go berserk and kill those closest to you and then, once you see the blood of your friends covering your hands, only then will I kill you. I'll let you taste despair and hopelessness before you die_.' she said to herself as the charm began to glow.

Inuyasha stood up with a smile on his face. He reached out his hand to Kokoa who took it in hers and he helped her up. The two friends looked at one another and smiled. Inuyasha was glad that he had a friend like Kokoa. He knew that she still had feelings for him but he knew that she would never force them on him. Kokoa was just as glad that she had Inuyasha in her life. She may be pushy, bossy, thick headed, and ill tempered but Inuyasha was able to see past that just like Tsukune and for that she would always be his friend. That was when both Inuyasha's repression necklace and his jewel shard began to glow.

"Huh, what the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha asked out loud. He then fell to his knees while holding his head.

"Onii-sama! Are you alright?!" Kokoa shouted out to him while kneeling down next to him.

"My head, it hurts."

"As it should you filthy piece of trash!" shouted out a female voice. Inuyasha and Kokoa looked over to the trees and noticed a young girl, most likely a freshman, wearing the traditional Youkai Academy uniform. She had long golden hair that reached her rear and yellow irises.

"Who the hell are?!" Kokoa yelled at the newcomer.

"I'm the one that will kill Inuyasha for killing my onii-sama. I am Reiko Komiya, the younger sister of Saizou Komiya."

"You're that good for nothing Orc's little sister?" Inuyasha asked while still in pain.

"My onii-sama was not a good for nothing! He was the best onii-sama in the whole world. And you took him from me! So now I'm gonna make you pay."

Just as Reiko started walking out from the shadows, Tsukune and the others ran towards their location. Tsukune saw Inuyasha kneeling down and holding his head. '_Inuyasha, something must be wrong_.' Tsukune then noticed Reiko walking towards them. '_Huh, who's that girl_?'

"Inuyasha-san! Kokoa-chan! Daijoubu?!" Moka asked the two.

"Onee-sama! I'm fine, but onii-sama isn't doing so well. It's because of this bitch here!" Kokoa shouted while giving Reiko a death look. Yukari was the last to join up and then she noticed the charm that Reiko was holding in her hand.

"Ehhhhhhh! That's the charm 'Daggrons' Heart'-desu!" Yukari shouted which caused everyone else to stare at her. Reiko was now starting to get a little edgy seeing as one of them knew about the charm.

"What's Daggrons' Heart?" Kurumu asked.

"Daggrons' Heart is a powerful talisman-like charm that acts in almost the same way as Lilith's Mirror." Ruby told the others.

"Then that means that that's a bad thing, right?" Mizore asked the two witches.

"Definitely. While Lilith's Mirror causes a monster to revert to their true form and show their true nature, Daggrons' Heart is used to force one into their full powered form and to bring out their darkest natures and desires. It's especially effective against han-buns." Yukari informed the group.

"So you know about Daggrons' Heart, big deal. It's already too late to help him. I just gave him the final push he'll need to go berserk." Reiko quipped with a sadistic smile on her face.

"So it's your fault that Inuyasha-san has been suffering from terrible nightmares and that his demonic aura has become unbalanced?" Moka asked her.

"Pin Pon! Heh, not even the Tetsaiga can repress his demonic blood this time. The only way to save him is too either kill him or to destroy Daggrons' Heart. Both of which are practically impossible."

"Why do you say that?!" Tsukune growled.

Reiko just walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down next to him. Kokoa, enraged, lunged at Reiko but found herself kicked into a tree by the female Orc. Reiko then pulled out a leather string from around her neck and dangling from it was a jewel shard. She let a wicked smile cross her face and then leaned in closer to Inuyasha until they were nose-to-nose.

"Time to wake up and go….._BERSERK_!"

With that said, Daggrons' Heart began to glow violently and Inuyasha started to scream out in pain. Reiko jumped away to a safe distance and watch on with sadistic glee. Inuyasha growled as his demonic aura went through the roof. His muscles filled with demonic energy as his repression necklace was blasted off from around his neck and in front of Mizore's feet. His long black hair turned silver and his fingernails grew into very long claws. His shoes busted open and then fell apart as his toenails grew long as well. Purple slash mark-like streaks appeared on his cheeks as his irises turned a golden color. His eye whites then tuned a blood curdling red as his demonic aura exploded with raw power. The Tetsaiga was blown out of the Busou Bracelet and went sailing through the air.

Kokoa jumped up and grabbed the sword and watched on as the man she loved began to relax his body and growl with a tone of feral ferocity. 'Inuyasha-kun….onii-sama….no…'she thought as she watched him look at everyone. The one thing that Inuyasha feared would happen finally did. He had gone berserk. The Inuyasha the Kokoa and the others knew was now replaced by his berserk form, Demon Inuyasha.

"Oh my god…his power…it's tremendous." Gin replied as he had just recently got to where the action was.

"No, Inuyasha-kun." Kurumu began to cry as one of her friends had become nothing more than a feral beast. He let out a feral growl and bared his fangs while glaring at them evilly.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The board chairman was sitting in his office with both the bus driver and Mrs. Nekonome having tea and cookies (fish sticks for Mrs. Nekonome) when the three of them felt Inuyasha's power surge throughout the academy. The all stopped their eating and drinking and looked out the window. The board chairman and the bus driver just smiled at this turn of events. Mrs. Nekonome just grew worried for her students.

"Ara, seems Inuyasha-san just went out of control." Mrs. Nekonome said aloud.

"It would seem so. It looks like the han-buns trial is almost over. He just needs to survive this then face his final and biggest trial before it's all over."

"Oh, and what's his biggest trial going to be chairman?" the bus driver asked.

"There are three trials he must overcome if he wishes to live the rest of his life in the way he wishes. The first is to face your enemy. That was the Orc and the Incubus. The second, which is happening now, is to face yourself. If he can face himself without killing anyone precious to him nor the innocent, then he passes this trial."

"Really, well then what's the last trial?" Mrs. Nekonome asked. The board chairman just laughed before he answered.

"The final trial……is to face……his worst fear."

To be continued…

Toku Warrior: I didn't make this chapter as long as the others as the next one will be the battle of Tsukune and the others VS. Demon Inuyasha and the leading into the 3rd and final trial Inuyasha must face. Well, I hoped you all liked this one. I'd also like to thank Raziel.L for giving me the idea to use Demon Inuyasha for this next chapter. Thanks to all who have supported this story thus far.


	4. SHARD 4: Dog VS Bat Vampire

_I do not own the series Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their own respective owners/creators. I do however own any OC's that I introduce into this story, such as the priestess Hikari for example._

_I never read the ending to the Inuyasha manga nor the later volumes of Rosario + Vampire so I'll be doing my own thing for these two series._

_I got inspiration for this story after reading so many anime and TV series crossovers with Rosario + Vampire_. So please, R & R.

**Chapter 4: Inu VS. Koumori + Vampire**

Author: Toku Warrior

Rating: T+ for language, suggestive dialog, and possible graphic scenes

Nihongo Jiten (Japanese Language Dictionary)

These are most of the Japanese words used in this story so far

Baka – idiot, fool, stupid

Yarou – bastard

Baka yarou – dumb ass

Urusai – shut up

Inu – dog

Koumori – bat

Mesuinu – bitch (dog)

Han-bun – half or it can also be used as half-breed

Akuma – demon

Youkai – monster

Hikari - light

Masaka – impossible!

Omae – you (Informal)

Previously in CH.3: Reiko Komiya, the younger sister of Saizou Komiya, wanted revenge against Inuyasha for killing her older brother. By using the Daggrons' Heart, a powerful talisman-like charm, she was able to cause an unbalance in Inuyasha's demonic aura which in turn caused him to have nightmares of various events. Now Inuyasha has reverted to his pure Demon Form and is poised to battle Tsukune and the others to the death. In the mean time the board chairman reveals that Inuyasha has to pass three trials if his wish to live a peaceful life in the human world is to ever come about.

Now:

Inuyasha stood his ground and looked at Tsukune and the others with a look of pure intent to kill in his eyes. He let out a feral growl and bared his fangs while glaring at them evilly. Kokoa just starred at him in horror as her one true love, the man she referred to as her older brother, became nothing more than a feral beast that was ready to pounce. He looked at all the girls and licked his lips hungrily as he eyed them all up and down. He eyed Kurumus' big breasts with sadistic glee and Mizores voluptuous legs. He pretty much ignored Yukari but when he spotted Moka and Ruby he looked over the sultry curves. His eyes then wandered over to Kokoa and he smiled a wicked smile with a ravenous intent behind it.

All the girls took a step back when they saw the look in his eyes. His demon mind had visions of ravaging their beautiful bodies and the girls could sense it. The more they backed away, the more he advanced. Tsukune and Gin knew they had to do something fast if they were going to stop Inuyasha and get him back to normal. '_This isn't good. His demonic aura is through the roof. How are we gonna stop something like that_?!' Gin thought to himself.

"So….anyone got any idea on how we're gonna beat him without killing him?" Kurumu asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that we attack him all at once." Yukari replied.

"Well, there is one way." Moka told them. This caused everyone to look at her with confusion on their faces.

"What's that Moka-san?" Tsukune asked her.

"Tsukune…" Moka headed over to him and grabbed his hand. She then brought it to her rosario and placed his hand on it. "…remove my rosario so that I can fight him on equal ground." This caused Tsukune's eyes to go wide as dinner plates.

"Moka, are you nuts? How are you gonna match his power? He's stronger than an S class monster right now!" Kurumu asked her friend/love rival.

"Look, with the rosario removed I can fight at my full power. Add the added power of the jewel shard I have in my possession and I should have the power to take him on. Besides, if I don't have the same amount of power I can still rely on you guys."

Tsukune and the others just looked at her. Tsukune then closed his eyes for a moment to think and then came to a decision. He looked over to Kokoa and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Gomen…..Kokoa-chan." Tsukune apologized to the young red headed vampire as he yanked Moka's rosario off the chain which was attached to the chocker around her neck.

"Arigato…..Tsukune." Moka replied and then her demonic energy erupted.

The sky turned dark and the moon became an eerie blood red. Bats flew down from the sky and covered her body. Her pink hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her body filled out her school uniform even more, making her body more voluptuous that it was before. Her irises became blood red and her pupils became slitted. This would have normally been the end of her transformation but it was still continuing due to the effects of the Shikon jewel shard she had around her neck.

The others looked on as her normal transformation kept on going. Black tribal markings began to appear on the visible areas of her skin and her ears became more pointed at the tip. An extra set of canines grew longer and made it to where she now had two pairs of fangs instead of the usual one set. Her school jacket started to tear apart from the immense demonic energy her body was letting out. Her finger nails grew even longer to where they were now almost a foot long. The white of her eyes turned black in color and two red slash-like stripes appeared on each side of her cheeks. The transformation then finished up in a different fashion. Instead of the bats flying away they completely exploded off of her body and went flying in all directions.

"Incoming!" Gin shouted as he and the others dodged the high speeding bats that were heading their way. Inuyasha just stood his ground and when the bats approached him his demonic aura erected itself in front of him and destroyed all the bats that came near him. He let a sadistic smirk cross his face as he looked on at the new Moka and what he saw he liked.

While Inuyasha stood looking at Moka with no fear in his eyes, the others just looked on in awe. Tsukune just looked on with complete disarray in his eyes. He never imagined that Moka would have ever become this powerful and the amount of power she was letting off actually started to scare him. It felt as if she had become more feral herself. '_Moka-san….please, no matter what, please don't lose yourself to the power of the jewel shard_.' Tsukune thought as he starred on at one of the girls who completed his life and made him feel alive.

Moka cracked her knuckles and then cracked her neck from side to side. She then started doing warm up stretches and also some practice kicks and punches. Everyone looked at her in confusion but Kokoa knew what she was doing. Moka was warming up and getting used to the new power she had. With the new power came a change to her body and she wanted to get used to it before battling Inuyasha. After a few moments of doing warm ups, Moka then let her attention fall onto Inuyasha and she starred at him as if she was trying to measure him up. '_Hmm, this new power of mine is indeed incredible….but Inuyasha's is just as great. If not a little more. I can sense though that his power is more in strength based abilities so if I can out maneuver him then I can win this battle hands down_.' Moka thought with a high sense of pride in her new found abilities.

"Well, well….Inuyasha, to be honest I always wanted a chance to fight you." Moka taunted as she began walking towards him. "Now with this predicament that that little hussy has put you in, it looks like I'll get my wish." Moka finished with a devilish smirk on her face. Inuyasha just returned the smirk with one of his own.

"Well, to be honest I always wanted to pound your face into the ground because you act to high and mighty for your own good." Inuyasha looked over at Tsukune slightly, "Why that _ghoul_ over there loves you so much even though you suck him almost dry every day is beyond me." Right after he finished that sentence he found a quick slap to his face courtesy of Moka's hand. She glowered at him with seething anger in her eyes.

"Don't you ever refer to Tsukune in that manner ever again you impure piece of shit! He has more character as a demon than you'll ever have." Moka commanded as Inuyasha just rubbed his cheek without even losing his evil smile. He gave a small chuckle and Moka just looked at him and wondered what was so funny. "What's so damn funny?!"

"Why so serious? Did I upset you because I called your boyfriend a Ghoul? That's what he is and what he'll always be. Sooner or later his craving for human flesh will get the better of him and he'll go after someone. What will you do when that happens?" Inuyasha asked her. Moka didn't know how to answer. The outer Moka was head over heels for Tsukune and inner Moka was finding herself to be just as in love with him as her other personality was. She was just to proud to admit such a thing. In her mind she shouldn't have to.

"You…….son of a bitch!" Moka shouted as she threw a punch at Inuyasha's face but instead of it impacting he easily caught it in his fist. Moka was shocked at how fast his reaction time was and then started to howl in pain as he began to squeeze his fist, digging his razor sharp claws into her smooth skin. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"The first one was free. You'll have to earn the rest of the hits…you little _mesuinu_." he said with a hurtful tone in his voice. She glared at him for calling her such a name.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Mrs. Nekonome was sipping her cup of warm milk when all the windows started to crack and shake from the amount of power that was being let off from Moka and Inuyasha. Her ears perked up and her skin started getting goose bumps while the fur on her tail spread out like it hit was being affected by static electricity.

"Ara…..w-w-what's going on? Where's this power coming from?" Mrs. Nekonome asked aloud.

"Well, well….it seems that the proud vampire and our dear sweet han-bun-san are trading blows." the bus driver answered.

"With this amount of power….they could easily destroy the school. Shouldn't we stop them?" Nekonome asked.

"I don't think we need to. This shouldn't last very long. If what I think will happen actually happens, then everything will go back to normal." the board chairman answered.

"But what if what you think will happen doesn't happen? Then what?" the bus driver asked. This caused the chairman to think for a second. He then lowered his head and lat a small smile cross his face.

"Then we can just call Akashiya-san and have him take care of things." This statement caused both the bus driver and Mrs. Nekonome to look at the chairman with a somewhat confused and worried glance. They both knew that if Moka's father was asked to get involved then all hell would break loose.

The three friends returned their attention to the windows as they continued to shake with demonic power. From the amount of force coming from the shakes, the slight tremors and the cracks appearing all over the windows and buildings of the school and dorms anyone could tell that the fight between dog and bat was nothing but intense.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune and the others watched on in horror and amazement as the powerful forces of inner Moka and demon Inuyasha collided with unnatural ferocity. Moka rushed at Inuyasha with her claws extended, planning to slash the half-breeds throat. Inuyasha could smell the murderous intent coming from the vampire and he could only become more ecstatic from the pleasure that his opponent was taking him seriously. Moka slashed with her clawed hand which Inuyasha avoided easily and then performed a fast roundhouse kick to her gut, sending the vampire flying into the air.

Inuyasha then instantly disappeared and then reappeared in the air next to Moka. He let loose a slamming dropkick but found his leg caught by Moka who used Inuyasha's own momentum against him as she flung him back down to the ground with tremendous force. Inuyasha hit the ground hard as a crater formed from the impact. The ground shook violently as if an Earthquake had gone off and the others had trouble keeping themselves upright. Moka looked down at her handy work from the air and smiled but only for a second. Almost instantly after hitting the ground a group of crimson colored energy blades slashed through the air hit Moka in the chest. She screamed in pain as blood showered the air and fell to the ground. Moka's body went lifeless for a moment and she too fell to the ground.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted as he watched her fall down to the ground. The calling of her name shook her awake and she righted herself so as to land on the ground. She kneeled down while holding her injured chest.

'_Damn it_! _That actually hurt_!' Moka thought to herself in a surprised tone. Not many beings could hurt her in such a way and Inuyasha was easily matching her blow for blow. For ever punch and kick she threw at him he easily dodged and countered with one of his own. He had inflicted more wounds on her than she had on him. She tried standing up but found herself wobbling from the amount of damage she had taken. She was covered in blood, cuts, scrapes and bruises from head to toe. Her breathing was heavy and she started looking exhausted. That was when she looked over at the crater where Inuyasha was at and noticed him just crouching there, looking at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Awe, whattsa' matta' mesuinu-chan? Did I hurt you? I thought you said that you were tough. I guess you're all talk and no oomph." Inuyasha gloated as he looked on with a sense of boredom from the fight. For some reason she wasn't fighting him with everything she had. Moka just glared at him.

"URUSAI!!! I swear I'll kill you!"

"You sure you want to do that? Can you even do that? I mean, wouldn't that upset little Kokoa-chan over there. To kill the man she loves more than her own dear sister….that's kinda heartless and cruel. I like it. Let's see if your sweet ass can cash that check your mouth just wrote." Inuyasha said, continuing to gloat at Moka, wanting to draw her into a fury of rage and make her lose her concentration.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you dare bring her into this! You have no right!" Moka shouted at him while standing back up and getting ready to charge him again.

"Ara, ara…aren't we getting into it now? But I want you to come at me with all you're worth and yet you only disappoint me with your worthless attempts that you call attacks." Inuyasha just shook his head and sighed. He then looked over at the others and suddenly realized that there was one way to get her to go all out and he knew just who he had to kill to get her to do it. "Well, if you won't fight me for your own convictions, then maybe you will outta pure rage, hatred and guilt of not being able to protect the one that truly needs your protection!" Inuyasha shouted at her as he covered his claws with some of his own blood.

"What do you mean?! What are you going t—" she was unable to finish as Inuyasha vanished. The next thing anyone knew they saw him reappear right next to….Tsukune.

"Sayonara….Tsukune-kun." Inuyasha told him as he rammed his blood covered claws through Tsukune's chest and out his back. Tsukune coughed up blood as Inuyasha ripped his arm out, covered in his friends' blood. Tsukune fell to the ground as the others starred on in horror and disbelief.

"…….Tssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Gin and Kokoa screamed as their friend fell to the ground and laid there in a puddle of his own blood.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she rushed to his side with tears in her eyes. She knelt next to him and cradled him in her arms. She held him close as his breathing slowed to a crawl. She could hear his heartbeat slow to a sliver of what a human's heartbeat should be. "Tsukune…please, you can't die. You just can't." Moka cried to him as he just looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

Tsukune brought one of his hands to her face and rested it against her cheek. He smiled at her weakly as her tears fell from her cheeks and onto his face. Everyone else was also in tears and all demon Inuyasha could do was laugh. Somewhere though, deep down within his own consciousness, the real Inuyasha was appalled at what his demon self had done. '_No, Tsukune….h-how…how could I have done such a thing_?' Inuyasha thought to himself and then noticed his demon self laughing hysterically. '_Youuuuuuu……I have had enough! Moka and the others might not be able to take you down on their own….but maybe I can lend them a hand_!' He thought in rage and then the Shikon jewel shard began to glow an eerie pink.

"Tsukune…please…..don't die." Kurumu pleaded.

"It's ok Kurumu-san…..please…..don't hate Inuyasha….for w-what….he's done. It's the demon part of him that's……i-in control…right now. S-see if that…Reiko person knows how….t-t-to change him ba—" Tsukune never finished as his hand fell from Moka's face and onto the ground. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Moka and the others looked on in horror and both Moka and Kokoa listened for his heartbeat but they couldn't hear a thing. Moka cradled his body as close to her as possible and cried heavily. The others looked at her and surrounded her, expressing their pain as well. Mioga looked on from his hiding place and then noticed something was strange with Inuyasha. Reiko had also noticed Inuyasha's weird behavior and wondered what was going on.

"M-master Inuyasha….are you…ok?" Mioga asked. This caused Moka and the others to look at him and they were completely surprised at what was taking place.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Kagome and Hikari were sitting at a table in Kagome's living room enjoying some tea while talking about some of the latest fashions when the almost complete Shikon jewel that Kagome was wearing started to glow very brightly. Kagome and Hikari looked at it suspiciously when they both got a feeling that something was terribly wrong with Inuyasha. No sooner had they gotten the feeling did the jewel shard flash a bright white light and the two priestesses vanished without as much as a trace. Even their weapons that were lying in a corner were gone.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Shippo and Kirara were running around while Sango and Miroku were talking with Lady Kaede. Koga had also stopped by to see how his old friends were doing and soon found himself flirting with some of the village women. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ren were also there as Sesshomaru wanted Ren to have a stable life style to grow up in. He felt as if she wouldn't grow up naturally if she were a traveler like him. Miroku wandered over to him and then looked up at the sky.

"Ya know, I wonder how Inuyasha's doing. You said that you two had to team up and kill an Incubus with the aid of a female vampire three months ago, right Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes. It seems as if my little brother is making even more interesting friends in Kagome's future world." he stated when all of a sudden the jewel shard that he had around his neck started to glow. The shards that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Koga had also began to glow wildly. A moment later, the group of friends, along with Kirara, were covered in a vale of white light and then when the light vanished, so had they.

Kaede and the others that remained looked on in shock as they wondered what on Earth had happened to them. '_My goodness_! _What in heaven's name is going on here_?' she thought to herself. Little did she know that things in Kagome's future world were getting really hectic.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The board chairman's head shot up in surprise as he couldn't believe the feeling he was getting. '_This can't be possible_! _Is that han-bun actually summoning the rest of his friends…with the power of single jewel shard_?!' the chairman thought to himself. Mrs. Nekonome and the bus driver just starred at him in wonder as they didn't have the slightest idea of what had made the chairman so worried. Well, they were soon going to find out.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Moka and the others heard what Mioga had said and turned their attention towards Inuyasha. The jewel shard around his neck was glowing wildly and the sky turned pitch dark with shades of pink all about. The blood red glow of the moon became even brighter. The next thing that happened got everyone's attention. Moka looked up at Inuyasha and noticed that a type of spiritual projection was surrounding him. '_What's going on here_?! _What's he doing know_?' she wondered to herself. She then got her answer.

Demon Inuyasha looked around himself and then felt a pair of hands and arms hold him back. He struggled with all his power but he was unable to free himself. He looked behind his shoulder and he was shocked at what he saw.

"MASAKA! OMAE!?" Demon Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs at the shock of seeing his subduer.

"That's right you bastard! I won't let you use my body in this way anymore!" Inner Inuyasha commanded.

"B-but how?! You shouldn't be able to overpower me!"

"Well I am now! I might not be able to control my body fully, but I can still provide my friends with the means of a way to take you down!"

"Baka! Don't you realize that if I die then you'll die as well?!"

"If it means that I can atone for the sin of killing a dear friend then as the old saying goes….'an eye for an eye'!"

Inner Inuyasha looked over to Moka and the others and gave them a hard and stern stare. They knew what he was going to ask of them but they didn't even know if they could actually go through with it. "MOKA!" Inuyasha shouted which caused her to stare at him in concern.

"Inuyasha….."

"Moka….I'm sorry for what happened to Tsukune and I'm sorry for the grief I've caused to you and the others. But right now I need your help." Moka just looked at him in sorrow but she knew what had to be done.

"You want me to kill you….is that it?"

"If you have to. Listen, there may still be a chance for Tsukune. First we'll need the power of our two Shikon jewel shards. We can use those to heal his wounds and restore his life force. The demons of hell have yet to claim his sole for the moment so there's still time to save him."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha in surprise. Kurumu had tears flowing down her cheeks in joy as Moka and the others smiled with a sigh of relief. That was when she wondered why Inuyasha said '_If you have to_'.

"Wait a minute. What did you mean that I may have to kill you? Isn't there a way to do this without you dying?" Moka asked him.

"There may be a way. First you'll have to destroy the Daggrons Heart charm. After you do that, you'll need to take the Tetsaiga and press it against my body so its power can reverse my transformation."

"Well that sounds pretty easy really." Kurumu told him. "What's makes it sound so difficult?"

"Because, getting the Tetsaiga to me is one thing. Getting that charm from the girl is gonna be a whole different problem. That and I can't subdue my demon form forever. The moment he breaks free its game over."

Everyone started to realize just how dangerous this would be. Moka starred at Inuyasha and then returned her gaze back at Tsukune. She looked at him softly as did the other girls. She knew she had to do what Inuyasha told her but she couldn't bring herself to the thought of having to kill someone her sister loved dearly. She then snapped her head up at the sound of someone running off from the group. She looked at the group and noticed that Kokoa was missing.

Yukari and Mizore looked around and they both then noticed Kokoa heading for the fallen Tetsaiga. Reiko also saw what the little vampire was going for and she too went for the sword.

"Oh no you don't you little hussy!" Reiko yelled as she went to stop Kokoa.

"I think I should be the one saying that!" Reiko snapped her head up towards the air and then found herself sent sailing into a tree with a powerful right hook from Kurumu. She turned her head towards Kokoa, "Kokoa, we'll take care of this little bitch. You just get that sword to Inuyasha and suppress his demonic power!"

"Hai…..arigato, Kurumu-san." Kokoa said as she made a dash for the sword.

Reiko quickly got up and then placed her hand to her face. She then brought her hand back and noticed that there was blood on her palm. The punch she had received from Kurumu had given her a bloody nose. Being hurt by a big breasted bimbo made Reiko go nuts. She transformed into her monster form which was also that of an Orc and she made a B-line straight for the Succubus. Kurumu looked at Reiko and she let loose all of her power and flew straight at the female Orc.

As the Orc and Succubus clashed with claw slashes and furious kicks, Kokoa was able to get to the Tetsaiga safely. Mioga had also followed her and sat on her shoulder. Kokoa began to reach for the sword when Mioga yelled "STOP!"

"Ouch! Mioga that was my ear! Why are you telling me to stop anyway?" Kokoa asked in a furious tone.

"Because, only a human or half-human can touch the Tetsaiga. If a monster or demon were to touch it then the sword would reject them and cause that being serious pain." Mioga replied and the information caused Kokoa to think for a moment. After a moment she went back to reaching for the sword.

"I don't care if I get hurt! If it's to help onii-sama…if it's to help Inuyasha then I'd gladly go through hell just to help him!" At the moment of finishing that sentence, Kokoa grabbed a hold of the Tetsaiga and just as Mioga had warned her, the sword started to shock her with intense power, rejecting her touch.

Kokoa endured the pain as she slowly made her way to Inuyasha so that she could give the sword back to him. Moka and the others looked at her determination and Moka had to admit that Kokoa was much stronger than she had given her credit for. While all this was happening Kurumu and Reiko were stile going at it.

Kurumu slashed at the Orc with her claws which Reiko easily dodged and then grabbed hold of the Succubus' tail. She twirled Kurumu around like a lasso and then sent her flying into a boulder. Reiko then charged her so that she could attack before the Succubus could recover and when she got close enough she brought her fist down onto Kurumu's head. Kurumu looked up and just starred in horror when all of a sudden q huge piece of ice raged out from the ground in front of her and slammed right into Reiko's chest. Kurumu looked to her right and noticed Mizore lending her a hand to help her up.

"Need a hand?" Mizore asked with a smile

"The thought did cross my mind." Kurumu smiled back. They turned towards Reiko who was getting up. The Orc looked at the two of them angrily and was about to charge them when a huge golden bed pan slammed down on her head.

"I'll help too!" Yukari shouted out.

The three girls then started a new battle with Reiko which the Orc found herself on the losing end of. While they contended with Reiko, Moka held onto Tsukune with Gin right next to her. They knew that if Inuyasha lost his hold on his demon self that they'd have to step in. Moka looked over at the battle between Reiko and their friends and then noticed the Daggrons Heart dangling like a necklace from Reiko's neck. Moka handed Tsukune to Gin and stood up. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted.

"Girls! The necklace around her neck! That's Daggrons Heart!" Moka shouted. The girls, looking at one another and then at the necklace, got the hint and went in for the final blow.

Mizore used her ice powers to freeze the air around Reiko's legs, stopping the female Orc in her tracks. Reiko struggled to break free but Mizore made sure that the ice encasing her legs were extra thick. Reiko then looked up as she heard Kurumu scream a battle cry. Kurumu came down with her claws in a diagonal slash, slicing the chain which held Daggrons Heart and sent the charm into the air. Yukari then pushed as much magical energy as she could must into her wand. Ruby flew over from her position and landed next to Yukari. She then pumped her own power into her wand and, together, the two witches let loose a powerful magic blast at the Daggrons Heart, destroying it.

"Nooooooooooo! Not Daggrons Heart! Now I'll never be able to get my revenge!" Reiko shouted. She then heard a rustle behind her and saw Moka standing directly behind her. Reikos' heart stopped and she gulped. Moka looked at the female Orc with hatred in her eyes and then allowed her demonic energy to flow into her legs. She then brought her right leg back and prepared her final attack.

"Reiko……………KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!!" With that said, Moka delivered a kick so powerful that the energy within her leg flew through Reiko's body and began tearing the Orc apart. Reiko screamed in agony as the attack tore her insides up and crushed her bones. A moment later Reiko slumped over as the ice surrounding her legs melted away. The orc hit the ground dead as a doornail with a loud THUD. Moka just starred at Reiko's lifeless body.

"Enjoy your stay in hell with your brother. You'll never be apart from him ever again…that is unless the devil has other ideas for your corrupt soul." With that, Moka then turned to the others and they all smiled, knowing that they had destroyed the thing and person responsible for making Inuyasha go berserk. That was when they all heard a loud shriek.

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkk!!!" Kokoa cried out as she was knocked back by Inuyasha's demonic energy.

"Kokoa-chan! Damn you, you bastard! You'll pay for hurting her." Inuyasha shouted at his demon self. Demon Inuyasha just laughed as he was gaining power. He was close to breaking free and then they would have nothing to stop him from killing them.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Within the confines of the courtyard of the Academy a bright flash of light appeared. Eight balls of energy formed within the light and a moment later, the light faded. Standing in the places of the eight energy balls were now Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Hikari. The eight of them looked at one another and each was wearing a look of confusion on their faces. Shippo was the first to react.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much!" the little fox demon cried as he jumped into her arms, clinging to her tightly.

"Oh Shippo, I've missed you too. I've missed all of you." Kagome said to all of her old friends.

"We've missed you as well Kagome. It's been so long that it's felt like forever." Sango said as she approached her friend and gave her a hug.

"Ok guys, enough with all the snuff. I'm glad to see Kagome too but I want to know what the hell is going on and where the hell are we." Koga said as he and Sesshomaru looked at their surroundings. This got everyone else to look around and then Sango noticed Kirara looking out towards the woods with her ears back and growling slightly.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango asked her partner. Kirara then transformed into her full demon form and flew off towards the direction of the lake. "Eh, Kirara, where do you think you're going?!" Sango cried out in a fit of anger.

"She's headed towards Inuyasha. She can sense his power and that he's in danger." Sesshomaru told her.

"Huh….Inuyasha? Then that means that we're in Kagomes' future world?"

"Not just in my world that also means that we're currently located at Youkai Academy. It's a school for monsters that Inuyasha is currently attending." Kagome added.

"So the mutt's in trouble, eh? I guess we better help." Koga said as he got ready to head out.

"Not so fast wolf. I think that Inuyasha's problem may be Inuyasha himself." Sesshomaru told him. This caused everyone to look at him quizzically.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"What I mean is that the power Inuyasha is letting off is his true demon power. He can only let this power flow free when he's—"

"When he goes berserk and doesn't have the Tetsaiga in his possession!" Shippo finished.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru told him.

Everyone starred off into the direction that Kirara was heading towards and Kagome's heart dropped. '_Inuyasha, don't worry. We're here to help you_.' Kagome thought to herself. That was when she remembered Moka and the others.

"Hey, wait a sec. What about Moka-san and the others? Can't they handle him?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just looked at her and gave her an '_I don't think so_' look. That look confirmed her fears and then she too was off and heading towards Inuyasha's location with the others right behind her. Kirara came down and allowed Sango, Shippo and Miroku to ride her back. Sesshomaru had Hikari on his back while Koga carried Kagome. They all hoped that they just weren't too late to help Inuyasha.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Kokoa was struggling to keep a hold of the Tetsaiga while Inuyasha was doing all he could to keep his demon self at bay. Demon Inuyasha's clawed hand was close to breaking free as Moka and the others raced to Kokoa's side. But it was too late as at the moment Kokoa looked up at Inuyasha, his demon self broke free and dashed towards her. Demon Inuyasha brought his clawed hand up and smiled wickedly. Kokoa just starred at him in horror as she was about to be slain by the hand of the one man she loved dearly. Inuyasha brought his hand down in a slash and Kokoa just closed her eyes as Mioga just curled up next to her, wishing that he could have just done something to help.

"Kokoa!" –Moka, Yukari and Mizore

"Kokoa-chan" –Ruby and Kurumu

"No, Kokoa" –Gin

"SACRED SUTRA'S!" shouted a voice. A sacred sutra then placed itself on Inuyasha's head and immediately shocked the half-breed into submission.

The others looked up and saw a big demon dog carrying two people and a small fox demon child on its back. Then before Kokoa knew what happened she was scooped up by something fast and taken back to the others. When the fast thing stopped, Kokoa was still holding onto the Tetsaiga and Mioga was lying on her chest with dizzy swirls in his eyes.

"Kokoa, are you ok?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But who are they?" Kokoa asked. Mioga regained his senses and noticed the others and jumped for joy.

"Koga, Kirara, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, gods be praised. My prayers were answered!" Mioga shouted out as he jumped over onto Kirara's head. Kagome, Hikari and Sesshomaru then headed over to the others once they got done fixing up Tsukune. The girls and Gin looked at Tsukune as Kagome and Hikari focused the power of Kagome's jewel shard to heal his injuries. Sesshomaru then brought out his Tenseiga and slashed at the hell demons that had started to appear to claims Tsukunes' soul. Tsukunes' eyes then slowly opened and the others were glad that he was ok.

"H-huh? What's going on?" Tsukune looked around and noticed that Kagome, Hikari and Sesshomaru were there as well. "What are you guys doing here?" That was when he was glomped by all of the girls that held him dearly in their hearts. "Whoa!"

"TSUKUNE!!!" Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby cried as they hugged him. Tsukune was a little shocked. Sure, he was use to this kind of thing from Kurumu and even Yukari but Mizore, Moka and Ruby were totally new when it came to this. He was definitely surprised as it was inner Moka who was glomping him and not outer Moka. Inner Moka never showed her true feelings like this before.

The girls the released Tsukune and Kagome extended her hand, offering to help him up. Tsukune took her offered hand and Kagome pulled him back up to his feet. He then looked at her and then at Hikari and Sesshomaru and the three of them knew what he was going to ask.

"Look, before you ask '_How did you get here_' how about I explain it?" Kagome offered and everyone from Youkai Academy nodded. "Well, from what we can gather, our jewel shards transferred us from both our homes and our own times to here to help out in getting Inuyasha back to normal."

"But how is that possible?" Kurumu asked.

"It's most likely that Inuyasha's jewel shard summoned all of us here when his inner conscience asked out for help in subduing his demon side." Miroku told then which they all figured sounded pretty reasonable. They couldn't have been more right.

While they were talking, Inuyasha was starting to overpower Miroku's' sacred sutra. After a moment of struggling Inuyasha broke free of the sacred sutra and made a dash for the group. Sesshomaru and Moka turned around and they knew what had to be done. Inuyasha brought down his clawed hands and slashed wildly at his brother and friend. Moka and Sesshomaru did the best they could to dodge his attacks without being hit. In the mean time Miroku was setting up a barrier around the group so that Inuyasha couldn't attack them. Hikari helped him with the barrier while Sango, Shippo and Kirara gave them cover.

While that was going on Koga, Kagome and Kokoa knew that they had to get the Tetsaiga back into Inuyasha's hands. Koga ran at Inuyasha with speed unmatched by almost no one and started running circles around him. Moka and Sesshomaru also started doing the same as they let their respective jewel shards infuse them with raw power. While Inuyasha was distracted Kagome and Kokoa made a last ditch effort by running full speed at him. The moment they leaped into the air Koga and the others stopped running as they jumped away. Sesshomaru then lashed out with his poison whips and wrapped them around Inuyasha, binding him tightly so that he wouldn't escape.

Inuyasha struggled with all his might but found it that he couldn't break free. Partly due to the power of his brothers' whips and also because his real self was fighting against him as well. He then looked up and saw both Kokoa and Kagome descending down towards him. They both were holding onto the Tetsaiga as they reached out for Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha, we'll always be here for you. You don't have to fight this battle on your own. I'll be by your side….always, __**zutto**_.' – Kagome.

'_Onii-sama…please go back to the way you use to be. Let me love you a little while longer. Until I can find my true love…__**onegai**_.' – Kokoa.

They let their feelings and prayers reach out to Inuyasha as they landed on him and hugged him gently. The Tetsaiga was pressed against his chest and its power conflicted with the demonic power of Inuyasha's blood. His jewel shard also fed power into the Tetsaiga so as to amplify the transformation process. Inuyasha screamed out in pain. Kagome just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…please. Both the human you and the demon you….I love you both."

Demon Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers and for some reason he could understand the way she felt about him. She didn't treat him any differently than any other person. To her, both his human and demon sides were the same person, just different sides of the coin. She didn't care if he acted out in good or evil as his main intentions. She loved him just for being him. Demon Inuyasha then looked at Kokoa and saw that same expression in her eyes as well. His mind then went blank for a moment as a surge of energy enveloped the three of them. The next moment he opened his eyes he was face to face with himself.

In the void of his consciousness, Human Inuyasha and Demon Inuyasha confronted one another. They could both feel, smell, taste, touch, and see the same things and it came down to one simple thing. They both loved Kagome and Kokoa.

"So do you think that our friends are really that useless?" Human Inuyasha asked. Demon Inuyasha just smiled and lowered his head and sighed. He knew when he was beat and he also knew when his human side was right.

"Not any more. I can see it in their eyes. They care for me just as much as they care for you." Demon Inuyasha replied.

"Then how about we make a deal?"

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Simple really. I'll let you out once in a while so you can have some time outside but you have to promise not to go all death walker on the world…and control your sadistic tendencies." Demon Inuyasha thought about this for a moment and then got an idea of his own.

"I've got an idea as well."

"What's that?"

"Why don't we just fuse as one being. Are personalities will become one. We both basically think in the exact same way I just tend to be a bit darker and more aggressive than you." Human Inuyasha thought about this. His demon half had a point but he didn't know what the consequences would be. "Look, don't worry. You'll still be you. You'll look like you always did and the new moon will always change you back. You'll just a bit more darker and aggressive streak in you when it comes to fighting demons and monsters. To be honest….I'm really falling for our girl."

"Well…..alright, let's do it."

"Thanks…for not giving up on me and giving me a chance…my human half."

"Same to you…my demon half."

With that the two personalities fused and became one in the same. Inuyasha, for the first time in his life, felt complete. He finally felt like he was really himself. The energy surrounding him, Kokoa and Kagome died down and the three of them were lying down on the ground. Kagome and Kokoa were lying on top of Inuyasha as he slowly started to open his eyes. The girls looked at him and smiled as they knew that the real Inuyasha was back. The purple streaks on his cheeks didn't fully fade away but only got smaller. His eye whites returned back to their white color and his canines became less pronounced. Kokoa and Kagome got off of him as he slowly got up. The Tetsaiga returned back to the Busou Bracelet and the jewel shards powered down and both Moka and Inuyasha changed back to their original demon states. Inuyasha looked around at the others and just smiled softly.

"Thanks…you guys. Thanks for everything. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Ah, it's ok. It's really all Reiko's fault anyway. But we took care of her." Yukari boasted as she pushed out her chest, trying to look tough. Everyone just laughed softly at the little witch's demeanor, even Sesshomaru. That was when they all heard the sound of someone clapping their hands.

Inuyasha and the others turned their heads towards the location of the clapping and noticed that Mrs. Nekonome, the bus driver and the board chairman were standing there clapping their approval of their students' victory.

"Very well done han-bun-san. You finally merged your two personalities into one whole one. Now you won't be a danger to the humans' anymore." the bus driver told him.

"Really, that's a relief." Kagome said with joy in her voice. That was when the ground started to shake. Everyone did their best to keep their balance, even the board chairman was caught off guard. He hadn't expected this to happen so suddenly.

"What's going on? Is it an Earthquake?!" Shippo asked out loud.

"No, it's not an Earthquake. It the final test that Inuyasha must face in order to be able to live a peaceful life in the human world." the board chairman spoke up.

"What are you talking about old man?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You see Inuyasha-kun, before you could fully live a peaceful life in the human world, you had to pass three tests. The first was to face your enemy. The enemy was all those monsters who came into possession of jewel shards. The second test was to face yourself. You just past that test but I had no idea that the third and final test would happen so fast."

"What's the final test?" Miroku asked the chairman.

"The final test is for Inuyasha to face his worst fear. We always thought that losing Kagome or Kokoa was that worst fear but they're still alive. This means that it's something else." the bus driver told him.

The ground then split open and a pair of spider-like legs started to appear out of the crack. The creature pulled itself out of the ground and stood as tall as the academy building itself. The creature was in the shape of a giant spider and everyone starred in shock. Those from Youkai Academy didn't know ho this spider was but Inuyasha and the others knew who exactly they were dealing with, and it scared them. That was when Miroku screamed in pain as the palm of his right hand started to swirl and the wind tunnel reappeared. He closed his hand and surround it with his sacred beads. The spider then looked at Inuyasha and spoke.

"It's been a long time….._Inuyasha_." the spider spoke.

"It can't be." – Sango.

"No way!" – Koga.

"Yes way!" – Kagome.

"But that's impossible." – Miroku.

"Nothings impossible." – Sesshomaru.

"Oh great, we're dead." – Mioga.

"This is not good you guys." – Shippo.

Tsukune and the others just looked at the expression of fear the others had on their faces. Even Inuyasha had a fearful expression on his face. Kokoa just looked at him and then went into a state of shock as she remembered the story he had told her once about his greatest enemy. She looked up at the creature and fear grew on her face as well.

"Now, after all these centuries, I can finally get my revenge on you….you pathetic half-breed." the spider demon spoke again. Inuyasha then gained a determined look on his face. He knew that he would have to beat him here and now if he was ever going to have a peaceful life with Kagome. He looked the creature in the eyes and then summoned the Tetsaiga from the Busou Bracelet. He pulled the sword from the sheath which caused the banged up blade to transform into the giant curved fang-like blade. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsaiga back into a ready position and glared at the spider demon.

"Die Inuyasha!!!"

"You first….NARAKU!!!!"

Toku Warrior: Wow, so the final test is Inuyasha a co. VS. Naraku. I wonder who will come out on top. Stay tuned for the conclusion to this story in the next and final chapter of 'Inuyasha + Vampire'. I'd like to thank all the people who R&R this story as it meant a lot to me knowing that people loved it. Keep an eye out on my profile page as I'll have story titles of stories that I'm currently writing and ones that I haven't even started yet.

P.S.: I do have plans on writing another Inuyasha/R+V crossover but I won't be writing it right away as I have a couple a few other projects waiting on the back burner. But please keep an eye out sometime in the next few months for the new story which will have Inuyasha and the R+V crew but this time Inuyasha will be in Tsukune's shoes this time 'round.


	5. SHARD 5: A New Life to Vampire

_I do not own the series Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their own respective owners/creators. I do however own any OC's that I introduce into this story, such as the priestess Hikari for example._

_I never read the ending to the Inuyasha manga nor the later volumes of Rosario + Vampire so I'll be doing my own thing for these two series._

_I got inspiration for this story after reading so many anime and TV series crossovers with Rosario + Vampire_. So please, R & R.

**Chapter 5: A New Life + Vampire**

Author: Toku Warrior

Rating: T+ for language, suggestive dialog, and possible graphic scenes

Previously on Inuyasha + Vampire:

The ground then split open and a pair of spider-like legs started to appear out of the crack. The creature pulled itself out of the ground and stood as tall as the academy building itself. The creature was in the shape of a giant spider and everyone starred in shock. Those from Youkai Academy didn't know ho this spider was but Inuyasha and the others knew who exactly they were dealing with, and it scared them. That was when Miroku screamed in pain as the palm of his right hand started to swirl and the wind tunnel reappeared. He closed his hand and surround it with his sacred beads. The spider then looked at Inuyasha and spoke.

"It's been a long time….._Inuyasha_." the spider spoke.

"It can't be." – Sango.

"No way!" – Koga.

"Yes way!" – Kagome.

"But that's impossible." – Miroku.

"Nothings impossible." – Sesshomaru.

"Oh great, we're dead." – Mioga.

"This is not good you guys." – Shippo.

Tsukune and the others just looked at the expression of fear the others had on their faces. Even Inuyasha had a fearful expression on his face. Kokoa just looked at him and then went into a state of shock as she remembered the story he had told her once about his greatest enemy. She looked up at the creature and fear grew on her face as well.

"Now, after all these centuries, I can finally get my revenge on you….you pathetic half-breed." the spider demon spoke again. Inuyasha then gained a determined look on his face. He knew that he would have to beat him here and now if he was ever going to have a peaceful life with Kagome. He looked the creature in the eyes and then summoned the Tetsaiga from the Busou Bracelet. He pulled the sword from the sheath which caused the banged up blade to transform into the giant curved fang-like blade. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsaiga back into a ready position and glared at the spider demon.

"Die Inuyasha!!!"

"You first….NARAKU!!!!"

_And now…for the final act…to begin_:

Crushed tree trunks, building debris and broken tomb stones were scattered everywhere as the sounds of battle raged on in through the air and in the background. Over 20 minutes had passed since Naraku appeared and started his battle against Inuyasha anew. During that time, the teachers and staff of Youkai Academy evacuated all the students to the human world for their own safety so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Everyone was screaming bloody murder as a few students and faculty members didn't make it to the buses in time as they were either crushed by debris or falling tomb stone pieces or were killed by any rebounded attacks that Naraku used against Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha brought the Tetsaiga down onto Naraku's hide but the evil spider blocked with one of his eight legs, brushing the half-demon aside with ease. Naraku just laughed to himself as everyone else attacked on their own. Moka attacked with a drop kick along side Kokoa while Sango threw her Heraikous with Miroku's staff attached to it right at Naraku's legs. The blow cleaved his legs and as he fell to the ground, the impact of the vampire sisters' drop kicks pushed him into the ground, forming a crater.

Alas, no sooner had the two of them jumped away that Naraku regenerated his legs and wrapped both Kokoa and Moka in a pair of tendrils. The girls squirmed and screamed as the appendages moved their way around their bodies, copping feels ever second.

"Eeewwww! Gross! Get these fucking things off of me!" Kokoa screamed at Naraku who just laughed at her and then squeezed her even harder. Kokoa screamed in more pain which caused Naraku to laugh out loud.

"Come, come now. It can't hurt that bad. Not to a little super monster like yourself." Naraku gloated. He then found himself in intense pain a second later as a few pieces of paper with writing on them attached themselves to his legs. Electricity surged through his body and he howled in pain.

Moka and Kokoa fell to the ground and when they landed they looked and saw Miroku holding a few more of his sacred sutra's in his hand, ready to strike once again. Naraku just looked at the monk with hatred. '_That damn monk, he wishes to foil my plans like last time_.' Naraku thought as he lunged at Miroku with one of his spider claws. Miroku jumped up and out of the way and was caught by Kirara in mid-air.

"Thanks Kirara." Miroku told the demon. Kirara let out a small roar, replying to him in a kind fashion. "All right, let's try that again." Miroku and Kirara went off to attack again as Sango retrieved her Heraikous and threw it once more. Koga went on to run circles around Naraku, in hopes of distracting him, while Shippo hit him with his Fox Fire magic. Naraku growled in irritation. Not one of them had enough power to kill him and they knew it. It was then that he was hit with a blow to the fast by a fast moving fist. Naraku went flying into the air and was then sent hurtling into the ground hard.

"What in the world was that?!" Koga asked aloud.

"I don't know." Shippo replied. The two of them looked up and saw two forms come down from the air and land next to them.

"Booyah! Take that you over grown arachnid!" Kurumu hollered while pumping her fists into the air.

"I'll say. Nice team work there Kurumu-chan." Gin replied. It had been these two that sent Naraku flying. Of course it wasn't for long.

The ground shook again and Naraku erupted from the ground once more, this time holding onto tree trunks with his clawed hands. He threw the trunks at the duo, knocking them back hard into the ground. The impact caused Kurumu to fall unconscious while Gin coughed up a huge amount of blood. '_Good for nothing weaklings. How dare they think that they could challenge me!_' Naraku thought to himself angrily as he shot a spider web at Koga and Shippo, binding them to a tomb stone. The two struggled to break free but with every exert of resistance they made the web just held them tighter, slowly cutting off their air supply.

Naraku then noticed that his legs were starting to gain ice coverings on them as he was being frozen alive. Within a moment he was frozen solid and Mizore moved out from behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. She then started to run over towards Gin and Kurumu to help them and was joined by Kagome. Hikari and Yukari went to free Koga and Shippo while the others relaxed for a moment. That would be the last time any of them would be able to relax for awhile. The ice surrounding Naraku's body suddenly exploded outwards and flew off in all directions. Mizore turned around just in time to find a huge piece of ice ram into her, sending her sprawling right into Gin while Kagome dodged the incoming ice. Both Gin and Mizore were down for the count and Kagome rushed over to them.

"Oh no! Are you guys ok?!" Kagome shook them but got no response. She looked at Naraku angrily and drew out an arrow from her quiver. She set it up and took aim. Once she found the spot she wanted to hit she let her sacred arrow fly.

Naraku saw the attack coming and surprisingly, opened a whole in his body, allowing the arrow to pass through him and leaving him unharmed. The arrow continued and hit a tree near Sango. Sango then jumped up and onto Kirara's back, sitting behind Miroku. The demon flew straight for Naraku as Sango let her Heraikous fly once more. Naraku grabbed her weapon within his jaws and bit down hard, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"No, my Heraikous!"

"Don't worry Sango, we can still beat—" Miroku tried to tell her but the three of them found themselves slammed into the ground by one of Naraku's powerful tentacles. Inuyasha arose from the area in the ground he had been knocked into and saw that Gin, Mizore, Kurumu, Sango, Kirara, Koga, Shippo and Miroku were out of the battle.

'_Damn it! How can we stop him? He's stronger than he was before_!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then jumped over to Sesshomaru's side and was then joined by Tsukune and the remaining girls Kagome, Yukari, Hikari, Kokoa and Moka.

"So, anyone got any ideas on how to kill this bastard?!" Kokoa asked angrily. She was not having a good day at all.

"Not really, no. We're just going to have to try and attack him all at once." Sesshomaru told them.

They all prepared to attack again when Naraku did something completely unexpected. He shot out his tentacles at those who were unconscious and started to absorb them into his being. Within seconds, they were apart of him. Inuyasha and the others looked on in horror at what had happened.

"No! How could he do such a thing?!" Yukari screamed out.

"It's because he's a heartless bastard, that's why!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought the Tetsaiga up above his head. "Take this Naraku! WIND SCA—" Before Inuyasha could finish his attack call and swing his sword down, Sesshomaru brought his hand to his younger brothers' wrist, stopping him.

"Don't Inuyasha. You might end up killing those that he's absorbed." Inuyasha became even angrier at what Sesshomaru told him. They all then turned their heads towards Naraku who had begun laughing.

"Hehehehehehehehe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's the matter Inuyasha?! Are you afraid that you might kill your precious friends if you attack me? You're pathetic!" Naraku then lashed out at the others and they all jumped away as fast as they could.

Inuyasha and Moka landed down next a tomb stone with a statue of an angel on top of it. They then turned their heads back to where they were previously at to the sound of three female voices screaming in agony. What they saw was Yukari, Kagome and Hikari being absorbed. Within a flash of light, the young witch and two priestesses had become one with Naraku's body.

"Yukari!" – Moka

"NO! Kagome….Hikari-nee san!" – Inuyasha

Sesshomaru and Kokoa landed near a far away tree where Mioga had taken refuge. They looked over when they heard Moka and Inuyasha screaming. They were then joined by Tsukune. Sesshomaru saw a pink flash of light in his left hand and saw that he was holding onto Kagome's nearly complete Shikon Jewel.

"Tsukune, what are you doing with Kagome's Shikon Jewel?" Sesshomaru asked the human / almost ghoul.

"I saw it hit the ground the moment I heard Higurashi-san screaming. I figured that it wouldn't be a good thing if that Naraku monster got his hands." Tsukune replied.

"That's a good call. Come, we should join up with Onii-sama and Onee-sama." Kokoa told them.

Of course they wouldn't get the chance as three more tentacles shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kokoa and Sesshomaru. Tsukune barely managed to jump away as he landed back and ran towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru threw him his single jewel shard as he and Kokoa were absorbed. Inuyasha and Moka saw what had happened and Moka fell to her knees in sadness. She didn't always show it but she did love her little sister…more than anyone knew. Inuyasha was mostly the same as he had come to really bond with Sesshomaru to where they could tolerate one another.

Tsukune ran to them but just as he was about to reach them a final tentacle came out of no where and wrapped around him. Tsukune let out a howl of pain as he was absorbed by Naraku. With his last ounce of strength, he tossed Inuyasha Sesshomaru's jewel shard and Kagome's almost full Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha caught the jewels and then fell to his knees. Moka's heart just came to a complete stop.

'_T-Tsu…Tsukune….Tsukune…no. Not you. Anyone but you. Please no!_' Moka's heart filled with rage and sadness as the one person she loved more than anything else in this world had been taken from her. "TSUKUNE!!!!!!!!" Tears fell from her eyes as she clutched her hands on the ground, grabbing at the dead soil and letting it fall from the opening between her fingers. She clenched her teeth and bit her lower lip, allowing some of her blood to fall from her mouth and hit the ground.

Naraku just laughed uncontrollably as he gloated. He had taken everyone important to Inuyasha and he was even happier that he had made the stuck-up vampire burst into tears. He then decided to ease her pain and shot out a group of his tentacles so that he could absorb her. Inuyasha saw what Naraku was up to and he ran towards Moka.

"Moka, we gotta go! You can cry over Tsukune-kun later!" Inuyasha told her as he scooped her up and placed her seemingly lifeless body over his right shoulder. He jumped out of the way and fled the battle field. '_Damn! We're really gonna have to think of something if we're gonna have any chance of defeating Naraku and saving the others!_'

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inuyasha and Moka were hiding in an old abandoned section of the school building. Inuyasha did the best he could to suppress his demonic aura so that Naraku wouldn't be able to track them and it took him nearly 10 minutes to calm down Moka so that she could do the same. Inuyasha just sat there and had been talking with Mioga about a good battle plan. The cowardly flea demon had followed after him so that he could try and help his master in any possible way. While they talked, Inuyasha just looked at Moka. Here she was, a S-Class creature of the night. An elite monster that can be considered a demon. She rarely showed any emotions of love or warmth. She usually showed nothing but arrogance and superiority but now she was different.

The two most important people in her life had been taken away from her. She was completely devastated. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her like this so he tried to think of ways to cheer her up. He knew he had to be careful less he wish for Moka to take out her revenge on him.

"Master Inuyasha. Could we probably defeat Naraku the same way we did last time?" Mioga asked. This caught Moka's attention.

"No, he'd expect that. He's gotten both stronger and smarter since last time. If we're gonna beat him then we're gonna have to do two things." Inuyasha told him.

"What would those two things be master?"

"Well the first is to find a way to free our friends from Naraku. Then the second thing we have to do is find a way to over power him. You know the old saying, 'fight fire with fire'."

"So how do you purpose that we free the others?" Moka asked, finally regaining enough composure to talk.

"Good question. I'm not entirely sure. He probably has their bodies compressed in a small energy pocket so that he can feed off of their life energy."

"There has to be some way we can win!" Mioga shouted.

"Well, there is one thing that might be able to help you in freeing your friends." Inuyasha and the others looked for the owner of the eerie voice that just spoke. They looked at the doorway and saw the board chairman standing there.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Naraku walked around the campus in his human form, looking for Inuyasha and Moka. '_Hmm. Those two have to be here somewhere. I can't leave Inuyasha alone for long or he'll find a way to beat me once again._' Naraku thought as he walked past the old abandoned section of the school building, not even aware that the two people he was looking for were right under his nose.

"Damn it Inuyasha! Come out and face me like a demon you coward!" Naraku shouted out, trying to goad Inuyasha into revealing himself. "Kusou, where is that damn han-bun hiding?"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha asked aloud. The board chairman had just given them some interesting information on how to beat Naraku. "We can use the Shikon Jewel to free the others?!"

"Precisely. By using the energy of the jewel to locate those of the shards that Naraku has in his body, you can create a destructive influx within him and free your friends at the same time." The board chairman told them again.

Inuyasha and Moka looked at one another and thought about it for a moment. It was true that they were out of ideas and that this one seemed really sound in theory but the problem was that whoever used the jewel had to be in close proximity to Naraku. This was something that neither of them wanted to do but it would have to be done. After thinking about it for another moment they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They looked back at the board chairman and gave him their reply.

"We'll do it!" they said in unison.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been around 7 hours since they last battled and Naraku was getting irritated. He had looked practically everywhere and yet he still couldn't find hide-nor-hair of either Inuyasha or Moka. Unbeknownst to him, the two of them had spent most of the 7 hours planning out their final attack on Naraku. They would make sure that this time he wouldn't be able to return.

Naraku walked around a corner that he had checked three times earlier and this time would be the fourth. Only difference is that this time some thing would happen. As he walked around the corner both Moka and Inuyasha stood behind fallen pieces of rubble from the school building. They masked their demonic auras so that they couldn't be detected and prepared themselves for the final fight.

As Naraku bounded the final corner, Inuyasha gave Moka one last look before nodding, signaling her to start the attack. The plan was simple. They would both fight him but Moka would do whatever she could to keep most of Naraku's attention on her. Then Inuyasha would use his Shikon jewel shard to start the influx. The power surge might not kill Naraku but it would weaken him enough and it would also free their friends. Upon receiving the signal, Moka attacked.

The vampire jumped up in the air, causing Naraku to turn around in surprise and watch her as she descended upon him with a powerful dropkick. Her kick made contact and sent the demon flying across the ground and forcing his body to slam into a slab of concrete. Naraku started to get up slowly but he wasn't even prepared for what happened next.

"Blades of Blood!"

Naraku looked to his right only in time to find himself being cut across his chest by Inuyasha's crimson blades. Naraku howled in pain as he held his chest. '_H-how in the hell are they doing this?! Since when did they get this fast_?' Naraku thought to himself. What he didn't know was that both Inuyasha and Moka were using the power of their jewel shards to increase their powers even further, thus giving them the needed edge to launch a successful surprise attack. All they had to do now was keep pressing the attack and allow Moka to keep Naraku's attention on her.

"What's the matter Naraku? I thought you said that you were going to kill us. I guess you're all talk and no action." Moka taunted while folding her arms underneath her chest, allowing them to press her breasts up slightly and giving the demon a saucy look. Naraku looked at her in amazement. It wasn't every day that a female got the better of him.

"Taunt me all you want you little blood sucking tramp but by the end of the day, you'll be begging me to hurt you more and end up calling me your master." Naraku said as he ran at Moka with his hands and arms stretched out to his sides. His body then shifted and morphed into an even newer form. Moka was surprised to say the least and was caught off guard by his transformation, allowing him to gain a punch into her abdomen and sending her flying into a wall.

Moka slowly got up on her hands and knees and looked at Naraku's knew form. He was now covered in a black exoskeleton-like armor and had six arms with three claws on each hand. His face and head were shaped like an old samurai's helmet but he had two long pincer-like mandibles sticking out from his mouth which was filled with razor sharp teeth. The top of his head had two long horns jutting out from it and rising into the air, each of them 2 feet long. He also had a circular shaped tan colored piece of armor on the top of his head that began to open up. Within it was a small red orb which began to glow softly. (_For those at home reading this and wondering where I got the idea for this form, think of the Man-Spider from the Spider-Man series and the hyperzoanoid ZX-TOLE from the Guyver series and mix the two_ together).

While Moka and Naraku fought, Inuyasha prepared himself for what he would have to do. '_Man, I just hope that everything works out as planned_.' He thought to himself as he then noticed Naraku backing Moka into a corner, his attention solely on her. '_Oh well, it's now or never_.' With that thought in his mind he leapt out of his hiding place and drew out his Tetsaiga. He then attached his jewel shard to his sword and started his descent.

Moka looked up at Naraku and then up in the sky and noticed Inuyasha coming in for the blow that would cause the influx. She then looked back at Naraku and noticed him drooling with either what seemed to be hunger, perversion or both.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen. What happened to all that bravado that you had only a little while ago, vampire?" Naraku asked as he closed in for the kill. Moka just looked at him and let a small smirk cross her beautiful lips as she let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny whore?"

"Oh nothing. I just wondered what it always felt like to get run through but I guess you'd be the expert on that feeling." Moka retorted. Naraku looked at her quizzically and was about to make a remark until he felt something.

STAB!

Naraku looked at his torso and noticed the blade of the Tetsaiga piercing through his armored body. He turned his head slightly to look behind him and noticed Inuyasha starring right back at him. What surprised Naraku even more than the sword actually being able to penetrate his armor was that the attack actually hurt……a lot. Naraku began to scream in pain as the Tetsaiga began to glow in a mixture of red and pink energy.

"H-how is this possible?! How could a mere half-breed such as yourself hurt me so?!" Naraku asked in severe pain as he began to cough up blood.

"Easy, because I have the strength of my friends flowing through me and that strength can overcome any monster…..including YOU!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. The Tetsaiga's blade then took on its diamond covered form and Inuyasha shouted out his new attack cry. "Ambient Influx Barrage!"

At the shout of the attack name, the Tetsaiga released hundreds of Shikon empowered diamond shards into Naraku's body, causing an influx of power to over take him. He wailed in agony but that wouldn't deter him from getting his revenge. He opened the armored backing of his body and from within his body shot out two spider-like claws which impaled Inuyasha, causing the half-breed to spit up blood. Moka looked on in worry as Naraku moved all about with Inuyasha tightly stuck to his backside.

"Teme! Let go you stupid han-bun!"

"No way! Not until you die!"

The pain from within him became unbearable and Naraku's body began to glow pink from within the joints of his armored body. A moment later his body exploded from the energy. Inuyasha was blown across the ground with the Tetsaiga still firmly griped in his hands. He hit the one remaining wall of the northern side of the school building and it crumbled on top of him.

"Inuyasha!" Moka hollered out as she raced over t the pile of rubble to dig him out. Of course she wouldn't make it there as a void of energy opened up above her which then spewed out all of their friends and loved ones on top of her in a great big dog-pile. Everyone moaned and groaned in pain. Then the complaints began.

"Hey! Who's grabbing my ass?!" – Kurumu

"Sorry, I thought it was Kagome's ass." – Koga

"Dream on Koga!" – Kagome

"Stupid Wolf!" – Hikari

"Ow! What hit me?" – Tsukune

"I don't know but I don't want to find out either." – Shippo

"Hey! Who just copped a feel of my breast?!" – Kokoa

"Oops. Sorry about that….though there isn't much there to grope to begin wi—" – Miroku 'WHAM'

"Miroku!" – Sango

"Humans...what a nuisance." – Sesshomaru

"Some of them anyway." – Mizore

"Are you ok Tsukune-san?" – Yukari

That was all Moka could take and she could take it anymore. She used all of her demonic strength and heaved everyone off of her as she yelled out at everyone who was on top of her.

"Will you all get the hell off of me!!!"

Everyone hit the ground hard and when they looked up they saw a very pissed off Moka. That was until she remembered about Inuyasha. Moka went back to the rubble and dug him out, slinging one of his arms around her shoulders. Kagome ran over to them and grabbed the Tetsaiga from him while slinging his other arm around her shoulder.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly. He just gave her a small grin even though he was in pain.

"I'll be fine. Just let me rest for a day or two and I'll be good as new." He told her.

"That's good." Moka replied.

Everyone else ran up to them and congratulated the two of them for doing a great job at freeing them. Of course, their celebration would be short lived as Naraku wasn't done yet. He was down but not out. The ground beneath them exploded and Naraku burst out. He was now a big blob that was bleeding all over. His power was cut in half but he was still a threat.

"D-damn you….I-I-Inuyasha! I'll get you for this. I-I'll KILL YOU!!!!" Naraku yelled as he lunged for Inuyasha.

Thinking quickly while in his injured state, Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsaiga from Kagome and pushed her out of harms way. He then jumped up and pumped in as much power as he had left in him into the Tetsaiga. "Damn it! I need more power than this!" He shouted as he practically used up the last of his demonic power, yet not at the level that it needed to be to finally kill Naraku. He looked down and closed his eyes as Naraku came closer to him. He prepared for his end when he then felt a pair of soft yet strong hands also grip the Tetsaiga by its hilt. He looked over and saw Moka right by his side. She started to cringe in pain as the Tetsaiga sent electrical surges through her body, trying to force her to let go.

"M-Moka…"

"Yep. Let me help you. I have a score to settle with this bastard as well." Moka told him which caused him to smile.

"Thanks Moka."

Naraku continued on his path of death as he was now only 20 feet away from them. Moka and Inuyasha starred him down as they made their descent from the air. They brought the Tetsaiga above their heads and allowed all of their power to flow into it. The jewel shards that they possessed also fueled the destructive power building up within the sword. Everyone below just watched as they knew that the next attack would decide everything. Naraku reached out his two clawed hands from his blob-like body and roared with anger.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

"Die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at his old enemy.

"Naraku, it's time that you learned your place!" Moka shouted. With that said the two of them swung the Tetsaiga down in a vertical slash.

"_**WINDSCAR**_!!!!" Moka and Inuyasha said in unison.

The force of the demonic energy erupted from the Tetsaiga and hit Naraku raced for Naraku. The whole sky went white and glowed with energy. Screams could be heard all around as someone was torn apart. The whole sky went white and then slowly faded to black. Everyone on the ground had shielded their eyes from the glow but now looked up to see who had won. And the victor was……..

**(6 Years Later)**

A small girl was running up the steps of the Higurashi shrine. Once she made it to the top she raced towards the house, looking for someone. She looked over to the old tree and saw who she was looking for. In front of the tree was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. The girl ran to the woman and clung to her dress.

"I found you mama!" The young girl shouted with delight. The woman looked down and smiled at her daughter. The little girl looked no older than 3 years old and was as happy as could be. She had blue eyes and long silver hair. She was wearing a read dress and sandals but what made her stand out the most was that she had a pair of little dog ears sprouting from the top of her head.

"Why yes you did sweetheart. How was your day with your father at the neighboring shrine?" The woman asked.

"It was fun. I got to play with all the other kids and none of them made fun of me because of my heritage." The girl beamed.

"That's good."

"Hey, Kagome!" shouted a voice. Kagome looked over from her daughter and to the steps and saw her husband standing there with a few familiar faces.

"Hey papa, what took you so long?" the little girl asked. She then looked over to the people standing next to him and she smiled even more. "Hey, Uncle Tsukune, Auntie Yukari, Auntie Moka, Auntie Kurumu, Auntie Mizore and Auntie Kokoa. You all came to visit?"

"Yes we did Kikyo-chan. Today is actually a very special day today. Do you know what today is?" Moka asked.

"Yep, I sure do. It's the day that you and papa beat that evil demon Naraku and saved both the human world and monster world." Kikyo shouted.

"That's right kiddo." A new voice called out. Everyone looked over to see Hikari, Miroku, Sango, their son Masaru, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ren, Koga, Ayame and Kohaku standing behind the others. They all were wearing modern clothes which had been set aside for them whenever they came to visit. Of course, they had to get new ones ever few years for Masaru, Ren, Shippo and Kohaku as they still had some growing to do.

"Hey uncle Koga!" Kikyo beamed. Koga just smiled and waved. He and Ayame got married about two years ago and were still discussing the matters of raising a family. Ren had become closer to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had become more accepting of humans. Both Sango and Miroku were now fully married Kohaku had a girlfriend back home.

Inuyasha went over and picked up his daughter and sat her up on his shoulders. She squealed with glee as they all made their way to the Higurashi home. As everyone made it inside they walked past pictures that were mounted on the walls. They showed images from both Inuyasha's and Kagome's high school graduations, their wedding pictures, Kikyo's birthdays, family events and even a group pictures of all of them together. Apparently, Tsukune still hasn't chosen anyone to marry as Moka, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu still fight over him.

Everyone made their way into the living room and settled down for their party which would last the rest of the day. All had ended well and everything was set back in order. Inuyasha was now able to live a peaceful life and no longer had to worry about fighting. Of course he still trained his body so as not become rusty and he even sparred with both Moka and Sesshomaru once in awhile. His life was now complete and it was now little Kikyo's story to tell. But like all stories, hers is one that can be told another time.

_The End_


End file.
